Tale of Junkenstein
by AceofSpades2627
Summary: Based on 1st year Junkenstein; After years of abuse & mockery, the good doctor has gone mad. With dreams of seizing power & reaping vengeance on Lord Reinhardt, he makes a deal w/ a wicked witch & creates a horrible monster army. Mei is captured by the doctor, who is infatuated w/ her, & plans to make her his queen. Mei must try to snap him out of his madness before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

There are only so many times you can kick a puppy before it bites back, and this man was ready to attack. Day in and day out he had taken the abuse, the humiliation of every failed experiment weighing down on his shoulders. Pushed back into the corner by Lord Reinhardt and his pitiful guardsmen. They relished in his misery... This time they tipped the glass too far.

Dr. Junkenstein's anger overflowed and he was done sitting there like a dog beaten into submission. Always eager to please and help his fellow townspeople with his ideas. All his wondrous creations who's only intent was to make life better for everyone. He now sees that for things to be better for some, they must first be worse for others… and he was the other. The only joy anyone took in his work was making fun of and destroying it. Well, if they took so much pleasure in destroying his ideas, then he would get just as much from destroying theirs. That idea of a peaceful home and worry-free life. Soon he will take everything away from them, just like they had from him.

Now, the doctor could accept that not all his inventions worked out. Things go wrong, you just take another look at the drawing board. However, no one ever bothered to give him those chances. Once an invention failed it was cast aside. The people never supported his work. He could accept that, too. It was the way they rejected his ideas that lead to their downfall. His most recent failure was met with retaliation. Blind, uncalled for betrayal against all he tried to give.

Alone and suffering more loss than anytime before, the doctor was done making the world better. If they liked chaos so much, that is exactly what he will give. With this latest creation, they will have all the chaos they can handle… and he will have his revenge.

Currently, he stands alone in the remnants of his lab. The final preparations are coming together according to plan. With all the spare parts he could manage, the doctor had been experimenting far beyond the realm of possibilities. No more limitations, no more morals holding him back; this was going to be everything he had in him. Everything was in place. The doctor pulled the lever.

An overwhelming surge thundered through the various coils that twisted along the generator and toward the slab where a large mass rested. Sparks flashed from the bolts attached to a misshapen form of what seemed like a giant man. Flesh sizzled as the static penetrated the raw nerves. Large fingers twitched and muscles began convulsing with each jolt.

"Live!" The doctor screamed. This monster he had put together was his chance to show what he was really capable of. The ability to defy nature itself and become the creator, the bearer of life into what should have stayed buried under the earth.

"Live, damn you!" Excitement, rage, despair. Emotions pulsed through his core like the electricity within his monster. Was he actually capable of this feat? If this worked he would never be kicked down again. What if he was in over his head? The time for caution had passed and all he wanted was results. For this monster to open its eyes and burn this kingdom to the ground.

The monster began to lift from the table.

"Yes! Yes!"

The generator was reaching its limit and heat radiated from its source.

"Come on! Just a bit more…" He was so close. All the potential was there!

Suddenly, a explosion sent a plume of black smoke over the laboratory. The doctor had been knocked to the ground by the force, crashing down on his hands and knees. He looked toward the table hopefully… the monster lay still.

"NO! No, no, no! I was so close! DAMN IT ALL!" He punched the cold, stone ground. A sting of pain shot up his arm, but he didn't notice. All this had been for nothing after all… maybe they were right to call him a failure. He buried his face in hands, the heavy weight of his despair dragging him down. It was as though the ground was falling away beneath his feet, but there was nothing he could do to stop the fall. All of his efforts, all of his pain… worthless. Junkenstein felt his vision blur as the heat from tears burned at his eyes, threatening to fall. 'Pitiful, worthless tears', he thought.

He really wasn't meant to achieve anything. He was the joke everyone said he was after all… Just as he was considering frying himself on the same table as his latest failure, a dark presence suddenly made itself apparent. An obscuring haze fell all around the room. Lights popped and shattered, quickly replaced with the burning light of flames erupting out of nowhere, stunning the doctor, who fumbled on the floor and raised an arm to shield his face.

"What in the-?!" he blurted out.

Through squinted eyes, he watched the spontaneous blaze change shape and materialize into the form of a beautiful woman. Once the smoke had settled, Junkenstein found himself gawking at a lovely blonde woman with a sinister glint in her icy blue eyes. Her attire was just as wicked as the small smirk her lips made. A tall pointy hat, a tasteful dress, and spiky shoes accentuated her rather dangerous aura. She sat atop a broomstick which floated in midair a few feet above the ground. The doctor stared at her for an uncomfortably long time when finally he spoke up, still on the floor.

"Wh-who the hell are you?!"

The mystery woman chuckled, raising a seemingly dainty hand to her lips. Her voice disguised itself with a warm tone, hiding her true nature.

"My dear doctor… I am the one who will grant you your wish."

"What? How? I mean… what are you? What did you do just now?"

Where did she come from? Obviously she was far from human. Humans don't fly around on broomsticks and appear out of thin air. Junkenstein hesitated to move, also feeling an astounding confusion. If she wasn't human, then what could she do for him? She mentioned something about granting his wish? The woman stepped down from her broomstick and approached him. She took delight in his confusion.

"I am known as the Witch of the Wilds. My magic can make almost any desire a reality. Including yours."

The white haired man gazed at her, frightened… but also intrigued. A witch? He must have completely lost his mind. Is this all just a hallucination? Did he finally crack under all the pressure, or was she really in front of him? Offering him his revenge.

"So… you're a witch? And you can do magic?"

"That's what I just said, darling" she laughed again. How clueless humans always seemed to be. Never believing what is right in front of them and always repeating themselves. How easy to manipulate the fragile psyche.

"Right…" he rubbed the back of his head. "And you're here to help ME?"

"Yes, dear. I have been watching you for a little while now. I have seen your plight and have come with a solution."

"Really?" a hint of excitement rose up in his voice. The witch made a note of that, he was falling into her charm. It won't take much to pull him under her spell. Junkenstein finally found the nerve to stand up. She smiled, reaching up to place a hand on his cheek.

"I know that you have been treated so cruelly by the people of this town. I know that you are tired and angry. I know your wish for vengeance. I have seen you strive to make this dream come true, yet once again, you have fallen short."

She glanced over at the lifeless body lying on the table with only faint pulses of electricity. He's already done the hard work for her.

"So what do I do, Witch? I've tried everything, but I just..."

"Worry not, doctor. You have done mostly everything right. All you need is a little magic…"

' _Magic_!' Of course… That was what he has been overlooking all this time. How could he not have?! A scientist can only work within the laws set by nature, and what he needed was to twist that nature to his own whim. Magic is the key. The very thing that bends nature to a world all its own. With this, he will have his revenge. His creation will be complete, unnatural. The doctor would take that step beyond his own limitations and enter a world that doesn't care for such formalities as law.

This new hope filled him with glee. A twisted smile spread across his face, much to the witch's delight.

"Alright. What sort of magic are we talking about?"

The witch locked eyes with the doctor. "The kind that comes at a price…"

His excitement clouding his judgment, Junkenstein jumped at the chance. He was willing to pay everything he had if it meant he could get his retribution. The look of horror on Lord Reinhardt's face would be priceless to the doctor.

"What is it you want? I'll do it! I'll do anything to finally get back at that thankless town! Especially that pompous Lord Blowhard!"

The witch responded with a twisted smile of her own. "Anything?"

"Yes! Anything!"

Whereas before he couldn't make a move, now the doctor couldn't stop moving, anxious to be so close to success. All he had to do was give the witch her dues and he would be a powerful man.

"What is it you want? You can have my lab, my experiments, my-"

"You."

"What?"

The brief answer finally stopped him in place. The witch chuckled and sashayed up to him.

"I want you."

Junkenstein's cheeks blushed a light pink. "U-uh, well, I…"

"I will help you bring your creation to life to pursue your goal for vengeance. In exchange, you will belong to me. Mind, body, and soul…"

"Oh…"

The price of revenge… his very soul. A devilish deal. Junkenstein pondered the dubious transaction, wondering if what she claims the extent of her power is is really true. However, she was apparently giving him a choice. He could easily decline and try again to get his revenge on his own. Although, just moments ago he was nearly weeping in self-defeat… so perhaps… maybe he did need help from such a dark being. Either accept her deal and stand a much better chance of conquest, or decline and perhaps fail once again, never tasting what he yearned so passionately for...

The witch patiently watched him think. Sure enough, as she anticipated, his deranged smile answered her perfectly. Though in his mind, he was figuring a way to uncover a loophole or find some method of both achieving his goal AND keeping his soul.

"I accept your offer, Witch. You will help me bring my monster to life. And in turn, I will serve you."

"Excellent." The wicked woman returned a demented smile. Yet another had given in to his temptation.

Junkenstein giggled maniacally to himself, clasping his hands together in fiendish delight. The town below has scoffed at many of his inventions before. But never have they witnessed such a creation of potential destruction. With the witch's dark magic and his brilliant design working together, their scoffs will turn to screams. They will beg for mercy. And HE will laugh at THEM instead from the throne of their former lord...


	2. Chapter 2

There were whispers all around the town. Sightings of a hideous monster, of properties being broken apart. No one knew what to make of these rumours. That's all they were for many, just rumours. How can something that horrific actually exist, and so close to their homes? Yet, some believed what they saw and stood their ground.

Mei had heard all the stories. In the library, she could hear every hushed word as people looked for an answer to calm their nerves. An animal, maybe? She had her doubts and didn't know what to make of the descriptions she heard. It sounded like something out of a book of myths or some kind of fantastical horror novel. A beast-man? No way such a thing could really exist… right? Though she did wonder where were the people getting these ideas from. Why only now would they be noticing something that obviously stands out so much?

"None of this makes any sense…" She said to herself as she got up from her seat to exit the library. A gust of wind loosened part of the lady's braided bun, causing her to take a moment to readjust the lovely silver hairpin. Once satisfied, she brushed down the layered skirt of her royal blue dress with her gloved hands, and straightened out the short shawl that covered her shoulders. The white frills at the hem of the shawl tickled her arms as she made her way down the stone steps. She wished she could talk to someone logically about this mess, but everyone around her had become obsessed with either proving or disproving this thing's existence. Well, mostly everyone. There was one face she had not seen in a while.

"I wonder if has heard about all this… wherever he may have gone off to." True, he was never the most sociable guy in town, but he was easy to spot on his supply runs. Mei loved watching him search endlessly for that last part to a new invention, the look of excitement on his face when he would explain his plans to whatever soul had crossed his path in the middle of a brain surge. He was so endearing.

"He must be off looking for something he couldn't find in the market. Hope he stays safe out there." Not seeing him, though they never talked for long, made her feel more lonely than she imagined. In an odd sort of way, she found herself drawn to him. He was certainly strange, which might be off-putting to some. But to her, he was unique- zany, yet brilliant. He had passion and worked hard to make life easier for the town. No one gets as far as he does without imagination.

"It is odd that he goes missing and these beast sightings start happening…" Though she really didn't know what to make of the connection. All he wants to do is help people. The two must just be coincidence. Still, it wouldn't hurt to ask around. Someone must have seen him leave, or had been told of his latest invention.

"Who to ask first, though?" Mei herself generally kept to her own. She would converse on occasion, but still felt a slight disconnect. She was bookish, more so than many. Loving her studies the way the doctor loved his creations. Maybe that was why she felt so close to him no matter how distant he could be. Mei could feel her cheeks heating up as she thought about his crazy hair, his wonder-filled amber eyes, his lean figure…

"What's gotten into me? He's just a very honest hearted person that I'm worried about." That's all. Just worried for him. Clearly, with this apparition going around, no one else cares where he's gone. How sad… She felt disdain toward her fellow townsfolk with how easily they discourage such a good man. Hopefully they paid enough mind to give her a clue as to where he was now.

"Someone has to know something about him."

However, with all the talk of a monster harassing the town, she knew it would be best to at least be home before dark… in case. She wanted to find him, desperately, but it would do neither of them any good if she got herself into trouble. Miss Mei glanced at the nearest clockpost and figured she had some time to ask around. She had to know that he was at least okay. No one could just vanish. He must have left some trace. She decided to start with his part supplier.

As she walked down the cobblestone path toward the shops, she noticed that a grim cloud seems to have descended upon the townspeople. They were sleep deprived because of the sounds they would hear throughout the night. Children were having nightmares. Tempers were fragile and they needed some reassurance that they were safe. Lord Reinhardt had sent guards to search the surrounding areas, but no report has yet to be made public. What did the guards hope to find? Miss Mei pondered over the possibilities of what they will tell everyone.

' _Nothing to see here, folks'_ Mei mocked their brutish voices in her mind.

' _We are dealing with the problem on behalf of his Excellency. There is nothing to worry about. Just get back to your homes and let us take it from here.'_ Sure they were supposed to mean well, but most of the younger guards didn't do a good job at hiding their enjoyment of being in charge. Would they even know how to handle whatever it is they find? She doubted it. They don't do their research and would be lost without their supporters.

"That's why we need you, doctor." She breathed under her breath.

"You understand things. You would come up with some great invention to scare this beast away… If there was such a beast, of course." She was starting to buy into the hysteria. If she was going to get the information she wanted, she needs to have a clear head. First she needed to find Junkenstein to make sure he's all right. He was all that mattered right now.

Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice another approaching paying equal attention to her. Lady Mei felt herself propelled backwards as the two collided. Rubbing her back, Mei glanced up to see what she had run into. She found the town baker in a similar position, bags of bread scattered over the rough pathway.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I must not have been paying attention to where I was going." Lady Mei offered a hand to the petite woman still on the ground.

"That's all right, dear. I must have spaced out again. It's been happening all day." She salvaged what she could of her order.

"Afraid I didn't get much rest these last few nights…" She took Mei's outstretched hand.

"Because of the sightings?" Mei questioned. The same reason no one else had had a decent night's rest.

"I heard the thing! Outside my window! Broke down my fence and all my cows got out of their pens… What a mess to clean up." She exasperated.

"I'm sorry to hear…" Then Mei recalled that the doctor would often stop by the bakery when he planned to be locked up in his lab for a few days. 'Sugar was the fuel of creation.'

"You wouldn't happen to have seen Doctor Junkenstein recently, have you?" Fragile hope in the lady's voice as she impatiently waited for an answer.

"The doctor? Hmph, my shop's never been so peaceful!"

"What do you mean?" Could she have heard the baker correctly? Was she relieved to have lost one of her best customers after all this time? The very man that taught her a new flavor of tea and would fix whatever broke down for no reward other than an extra muffin in his lunch!

"He's always causing a ruckus with his inventions. Now my customers can enjoy their pastries in peace."

"He's also done so much for you, for everyone." Honestly, why couldn't anyone ever set aside how unorthodox his methods were? They worked and he was willing to make those needed changes others shied away from.

"Calm down, now. Surely, you understand that one can only take so much before it becomes more of a nuisance." The baker patted down her apron and was about to keep on her way. Her exhaustion was putting her in no mood to argue over such trivial matters.

"I just don't understand what could be so bad about such a helpful man. He never had to do anything, but he always did. Didn't you ever appreciate his help?" Lady Mei was reaching her limit with these people. No wonder he didn't tell anyone where he was going. All the more reason she had to find him.

"What's gotten into you, Miss Mei? You're getting awful defensive for a man you hardly know."

"Well. it's just that everyone is always so hard on him and I don't understand why…"

"You have far too much patience for people. Now I must finish what's left of my deliveries so I can get home." As she walked away, back turned, she missed the frustrated look being sent her way. Mei was staring daggers into the woman's back. No one deserved such cruel words for trying to help. After that exchange with the baker, she needed to take a few moments to calm herself. With a heavy sigh, Mei continued on her way.

She reached the town Millwright's shop not too further along the path. If the doctor was wrapped up in a new invention, then this is where he would come to collect his parts. She remembers catching glances at Junkenstein from the Cobbler's across the street. How he would search for that perfect piece, so determined to make his latest creation the best it could be. He would spend so much time in there, at first the townspeople thought the Millwright had hired him as an apprentice. Now, the shop was empty, save for a few scrap gears here and there.

The owner was preparing to close, wanting plenty of time himself to lock up his home for the night. She could understand why the town was on edge. Her own want to not be out after dark has been itching at the back of her mind. She was in a hurry just as much as he. Still, she was on a mission and she was going to get answers, no matter how hard she had to push for them.

"Excuse me, sir." She caught the man's attention.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Mei. I was just closing up. Is there anything you needed?" Polite, but he obviously didn't want to waste too much time on her.

"I was wondering, since he stops by your shop so often, have you seen Dr. Junkenstein around lately?"

"The crazy ol' loon… hm…" He was so concentrated on the question that he missed the look of disapproval she shot at him for the nickname. The baker had already pushed some of her buttons and now here was someone else ready to push all the rest. But, she didn't have much time to lose and had to remind herself to keep level headed.

"Not since the other week. He picked up some bent up leftovers and scurried away without a word. Seemed pretty focused, but I didn't mind to ask."

"Oh…" The doctor didn't mention anything? Usually when he was in a hurry is when he was most verbal, not being able to contain his excitement. Anyone in passing knew what he was up to. Why was this time different?

"Sorry I couldn't be more help."

"Right, thank you." She was about to ask something more, but the Millwright seemed to have remembered something useful and interrupted.

"He did head off down the old Well Road. Never seen him take that way before."

"But that leads to the edge of town. What could he have been doing so far out of his way?" The man shrugged and continued cleaning up his shop.

Without another word, Miss Mei strolled back out to the open streets. She had a lead. Was there time to check it out or would she have to wait until morning? Searching for a clock, she caught word of the doctor's name in the crowd. Twisting about, she noticed a couple men gathered round the corner. What were they saying? Mei made her way over to them as discreetly as she could.

"You hear that Junkenstein has finally skipped town?"

"I heard the Lord finally gave him a one-two and chased the creep away."

"What do you make of this? The doc disappears and the town starts having monster sightings? I think he's the one causing all this trouble. That's all he ever does!"

Mei's blood was beginning to boil as the men continues to berate the doctor. She was willing to ignore them until they said he was responsible for the terror that had overtaken the town. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. She stomped right up to the gang and made her presence known.

"Just what are you saying?!" The men jumped, having heard her before they saw her.

"You really think someone as generous as Junkenstein would do something like this?! You all love to blame him for your problems just because he's different! Maybe you should stop pointing fingers at an easy scapegoat and start looking a bit closer to home!" Everything began to pour out of her, all the emotions she had bottled up had broken free.

"Look, lady, ain't no one here as crazy as that spazz."

"How do YOU know?!" Everyone was so ignorant and selfish. They only care about themselves and those like them. Their minds are so small even if they did open them nothing would fit.

"Well maybe YOU are for trying to have any sympathy for him."

"Well someone has to! You people have no hearts!"

Unable to stand listening to them anymore, Miss Mei made her decision. The only way to prove them wrong was to find Junkenstein and bring him home. Prove he wasn't crazy, or a loon… or a bad guy. She briskly walked towards the path the Millwright had told her about, not bothering to notice how low the sun was beginning to set.


	3. Chapter 3

When she reached the path leading to the edge of town, the sun was nearly touching the horizon. Time was passing by too quickly and she had not paused for a moment to acknowledge the danger she could be heading into. Her head was swimming with thoughts of the doctor, of the things people had said about him… and she was pained to admit even some doubt. She wanted to believe in him, the man she felt so close to even though they have only communicated from a distance. It was in the air between them that she found comfort. He was there, and for a time that was enough. Now he was gone and she realized just how much closer she wished they had gotten.

Looking down the dirt path, so seldom used that no one bothered to pave it over, something new washed over her. A chill ran through her body, even though the wind was not blowing strong. With only a faint breeze passing by once in a while, the trees were still for the most part. Not even the shadows they cast seemed to have any life about them, just blankets of darkness draped over the earth. An eerie silence.

Why would the doctor go down such an isolated and covered path? Mei felt more and more uneasy the further she stepped into the growing darkness. Her ears were so devoid of sound that she felt hyper aware of every little thing around her. She placed her arms around her in an attempt to comfort herself. Another faint chill ran down her spine. Something just… didn't feel right. A strange, unsettling presence permeated the atmosphere. Her instincts were telling her to turn back and go home, but her heart really wanted to find the missing doctor. What if he had gotten lost out here?

 _I'll look for just a little longer_ , she thought. Maybe he came out here to find a specific plant for some weird new tonic he was making or some other odd thing and found himself turned around in the thick brush. That was possible. Anything was possible, and it was that thought that troubled her the most. The talk of a beast roaming the town at night rushed to the forefront of her mind.

A disturbance reverberated through the trees. Mei jumped slightly and stopped in her tracks when she suddenly heard the sound of rustling… Leaves and twigs crushed under a large weight, not like a small animal like a rodent, but something much bigger. The echoes were far too loud to be anything smaller than herself; even her steps didn't make that much noise. A large animal like a deer? No, these sounds did not hold the grace of such an animal. The sounds here clumsy, dragging along almost more than full steps. Could it… be a person?

"Doctor…?" Mei called out, hoping to hear a response she recognized. Her voice seemed to carry through the stillness that surrounded her. Straining to listen for an answer, there was a pause in the air. All movement seemed to halt, as though triggered by her call. Fear began setting in as she believed she was making things up in her head. Did she really hear anything to begin with?

Suddenly, the rustling started again. The pace had quickened slightly, growing louder, approaching in her direction. The lady was petrified with both fear and hope. Her heart pounded against her chest, and she could feel the blood rushing through her body. Adrenaline was being pumped into her system and it was only a matter of time before her fight or flight response kicked in. Trying to see what was in the brush, she finally noticed the sun had set and night was upon her. If there was a beast, there was no way she could see her way back to town before she was sure to be caught. She only had seconds to make a move.

 _THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD._

The sound of huge, heavy footsteps grew closer. Those definitely weren't Junkenstein's… The only other sound Mei could hear was the ever increasing pounding of her heart ringing in her ears. Her mind screamed for her to run, but her body wouldn't respond. All she could do was make herself as small as possible and hope to be overlooked by whatever this thing was coming for her.

 _THUD. THUD._

The sound stopped… Silence once again settled into the darkness. An ominous, dreadful feeling overwhelmed Mei. Was it watching her? Toying with her like she was some sort of prey being hunted? Her breaths became quick and shallow, close to hyperventilating. Her senses were being pushed beyond their limits and her mind was unable to compensate for all the information flowing into her brain. A monster? A murderer? A shadow ready to swallow her loomed ever closer. She had to force her body to move. She had to get away. Squeezing her eyes shut, Mei kept telling herself she had to get a hold of herself. Just move her legs, will them to take that first crucial step that would break her from the spell she was under. Opening her eyes, she focused all her energy on her legs. When she did, she managed to turn around…

Her scream pierced the silent air. Towering over her was the most hideous, terrifying thing she had ever seen- a giant deformed beast-like man with grotesque green skin, a large nose like a pig's, a massive belly with some kind of gauge protruding from his belly button and metal pipes going into his guts, an awful mess of black hair on his ugly head, and two metal poles jutting out of his back which pulsed with electricity. A black coat that was clearly five sizes too small, purple pants barely held up by a belt, huge hands dressed in purple gloves, and black boots attired this monstrosity. His body, from his neck to his arms to his belly, were line with stitches like a ragdoll. Except this ragdoll was somehow living and breathing. Clutched in his left hand was a hook large enough to snatch up livestock. This beast stared with black beady eyes at the horrified woman below him, lifting his hook without breaking eye contact. Pure terror ravaged Mei's mind and body, causing her legs to practically turn into jelly and lock in place. Black spots began to cloud her vision. Her brain was going haywire with panic. She had forgotten how to even breathe, all her systems incapable of responding as a result of seeing such a monster. With the lack of oxygen reaching her bloodstream, her brain shut down and everything went black. The young woman crumpled to the ground at the monster's feet.

The huge man watched the woman collapse and lie motionless for a while, clutching his hook in his shaking hand, yet he found he couldn't bring it down to strike. Somehow, something in his tangled mess of a mind resisted the urge to splatter this woman's blood across the trees. Something about her in particular… seemed… familiar? Despite his bloodlust, his unnatural insides told him he could not kill this one.

The monster leaned down, dragging his enormous hand under her body. With surprising care for a being with violent tendencies, he lifted the unconscious lady and placed her over his shoulder. What now… She mustn't be killed. So that leaves only one other option for the unholy beast to consider…


	4. Chapter 4

She felt as though she was awakening from a dream she could not remember. Her body seemed to be floating through a pitch black void, steadily allowing itself to be carried back into consciousness.

 _Why was everything so dark?_ she thought.

 _My eyes must be closed._ As her senses returned, Lady Mei could feel she was laying on something cold and hard. An old cot, maybe. Letting out a few low grumbles, she slowly opened her eyes. Her mind a fuzz, she couldn't recall how or why she had fallen asleep. Her arms and legs were still heavy with sleep and it was an effort to push herself into a sitting position. Her back cracked and ached from having apparently laid on a hard surface for quite some time.

"Aiya… what on earth happened?" she asked aloud to herself. As the grogginess passed and awareness returned, Mei realized she wasn't in her home… or anywhere she recognized for that matter. She took a look at her surroundings, and found herself in a small, dark guest room. The walls were coarse stone, the bed she sat on was aged and awfully uncomfortable with tears and loose springs. It seemed no one had ever stayed in this room, until now.

"Where… am I?"

Everything from before she passed out was a blur, as though her mind was trying to prevent her from remembering something. The last thing she could recall was heading towards the edge of town to look for the doctor… had she gotten lost in the thicket and someone found her? No, there was a piece missing. What could it be?

The confused woman stood up, brushed off the skirt of her dress, and headed for the door. She kept trying to remember why she had fainted. As she wrapped a gloved hand around the handle, the cold metal sent a familiar chill up her arm. Before she fainted, her blood felt like ice. Something frightened the living daylights out of her. Something big, something… unnatural. Taking a moment to compose herself, and to think if she really wanted to venture further into the unknown, she reminded herself that there was a reason she was in this mess… And she hadn't found who she was looking for, yet. She had to keep going.

She opened the door and found herself at the end of a dimly lit hall. The walls were constructed of weathered stone saturated with cold that washed over Mei, causing her to shiver. Whether this was due to the temperature or fear, she didn't know; maybe it was a combination of the two that filled her with a sense of dread as she prepared herself to travel through the bleak halls. With a moment of hesitation, Mei pulled together all the courage she could muster and made her way through corridor. The only sound was from her heels echoing against the hard ground.

The hall seemed to go on forever, though she may just not want to know what awaits at the other end. Taking cautious steps, Mei reached an aging staircase with steps cracked and a banister that was missing most of its railing. Unsure of its safety, she took her time testing each step as she proceeded to descend deeper into her prison. The wooden railing creaked as she held on to what she could to prevent from falling into the dark unknown. Finding her footing as she completed the final step, Mei looked up to find a much wider corridor than the one she had come. Suits of armor lined the walls, rust covered the once brilliant silver and bronze shields they held. In the light, Mei could imagine these suits welcomed visitors to roam their abode. Now, they seem frozen in misery and disgrace, no longer having the strength to take arms. Mei ran her hand over the metal, flinching as the cold shot through her fingers.

Continuing on, Mei could catch glimpses of the insides of the rooms she passed. Most were near empty, while others were in complete disarray with shattered furniture and broken glass. What happened here? Even more questions flooded her mind. Most importantly, just how much danger was waiting for her the more she explored?

Descending another stairway, Mei heard a faint moan in front of her. She couldn't tell what made that noise, but she knew it was far ahead of her. Pausing for a moment, Mei contemplated if continuing on was a good idea. However, she knew it was the only way. Eventually, she found herself in what appeared to be a common room. The ceiling was high with half a chandelier dangling on a thick chain. The shards of ornate glasswork clattered together as drafts wafted through the room. Dazzled by the enormity of her surroundings, Mei didn't immediately notice when the moaning from before grew louder, closer. Paralyzed with fright, Mei felt she was not alone. The moaning seemed to get closer and closer… Mei finally turned around. A mangled metallic figure, green liquids oozing from its eyes and mouth, reached a twitching hand out towards. Mei screamed and nearly tripped over herself. The zombie-like thing edged closer, the liquids dripping onto the floor, sizzling as it made contact. The terrified woman mustered the strength to kick it away, creating just enough space for her to rush past it.

"What IS this place!?"

She bolted down another area, meeting with another door. She flung the door open, only to be met with the horrifying sight of more mangled figures. This room looked like a combination of a lab and a torture chamber. "Dead" figures were scattered about, some leaned up against the wall, some strung out on the floor, all torn apart. One zombie-chine lied on the table, bolts and wires exposed, appearing as though they were ripped out. The hot liquid drooled down the side of its face as it twitched violently and looked at the petrified woman, a moan garbling out of its throat. Mei, panic-stricken, took off in the opposite direction. She found herself in the East wing of the fortress. Even worse, a swarm of mangled wandered the area.

"Stay away!" she yelled, hurrying up the stairs to the double doors up top. The creatures slowly pursued her, arms outstretched and grimly moaning. She prayed these doors were unlocked. Lucky for her, she was able to burst them open, then immediately slammed them shut. She scrambled for any kind of lock, found one, and sealed off the wailing wanderers behind her. No longer being chased, Mei felt the burn in her dry throat, breathing fast from all the running. She rested a hand on her chest, taking a moment to catch her breath, swallowing to ease the ache. Once she'd collected herself, the fearful woman surveyed where she had ended up. This room was much larger and a bit nicer than the one she had woken up in.

The dull gray of chipped stones was replaced by faded amber tiles, almost brown with a layer of dust covering the floor. A grand window stretched across the far wall of the chamber, the only source of light coming from a nearly full moon that was reaching its zenith in the night sky. Mostly intact chandeliers rocked gently, glasswork delicately dancing around in the moonlight- reflecting dozens of individual beams that cascaded all around her. One of those little glimmers drew her eyes toward another corner.

Mei inhaled a quick gasp when her eye caught sight of a silhouette standing on the far end of the room. The shadowy figure was tall and lanky- an unnerving sight. Mei held her breath, too frightened to move. A chuckle emanated from whatever she was looking at. The fear-stricken woman remained paralyzed, the pace of her heart rate increasing rapidly as the figure turned and began stepping towards her. It made its way into the light that shone through the window, soon to reveal itself.

"Good evenin', Miss Mei."


	5. Chapter 5

That voice… she's heard that voice before; a rough, forceful tone with a thick, distinct accent. Yes, she had heard this voice in passing around town, and had even conversed with it on occasion. That voice that was once so joyous and energetic, now harsh and insane. It could only be that of-

"Doctor… Junkenstein?" Mei watched as the owner of the voice approached. She was right.

Junkenstein stepped forward so that his face caught the light coming from the window. A wide and sinister grin could be seen spread across his long face. The full moon crept out from behind the clouds, creating hard shadows about his features that made for an unsettling image. Mei felt in her gut something was not right with the doctor. She always knew he was a bit unhinged, but this looked like a whole different level.

"How ya feeling'?" he asked, seeming genuine despite his disturbing appearance. Something in his eyes still held that caring man, though only slight traces of him. Worriedly, she gulped a bit before responding.

"Horrified!" Mei exclaimed, "Doctor, what is all of this? These metal zombie things were chasing me!" She took a few deep breaths. She wanted his reassurance that there was nothing to fear, they only look disturbing but are harmless. What she craved from him was comfort. That part of him that always made good the things people often threw away.

Junkenstein laughed a little. "Those are my newest creations, love. Aren't they wonderful?"

"Wonderful? What's so wonderful about those scary things?" She hoped for a reasonable explanation.

"They're the assistance to another creation of mine, my best one I've ever conceived!"

Mei eyed him, baffled by his statement. "Your… best one?" She stepped closer to him, both to speak properly and to distance herself from the creatures outside.

"Don't you remember?" He asked, but not intending to give her time to answer. "He was in town and brought you back here when you were passed out cold. Shocked me, really. But I guess he somehow knows better."

She glanced at the ground for a moment, trying to piece together what happened to her earlier tonight. As if a switch was flicked, the memory suddenly popped into her mind. She remembered a huge, green, pig-faced, man-like monster rampaging through town. The screams of the residents, the sound of the monster's chain as his hook snatched up victims… then he found her. She had been cornered, the pig-man's hook was raised… and she woke up in this place. Perhaps, for some unknown reason, the monster spared her and chose to bring her back to the only place he knew. If this was the only place he knew, then… At that moment, like a lightbulb, Mei suddenly realized-

"That big disgusting pig man that's been tearing up the town?!"

"YES! My beloved monster! My greatest, proudest achievement!"

This didn't make any sense to her! How could he be so proud of what this monster has done!? It's tormented innocent people, caused so much damage! He couldn't possibly have wished for such a creature to do these things. He was a man of aspirations that Mei looked up to, but this was a level she could not enter. She wanted to pull him back and make him realize just what this creature had been up to all this time; could he just not know all the destruction it's done? That was the only way he could be so proud of this… _thing_! Was he really so deranged that he found joy in other's suffering?

"YOU made that abomination!?" she pointed an accusatory finger. If she was horrified before, she was now a tangled mess of terrified and confused. All those whispers and rumours that had spread throughout the town came rushing back. Those awful townspeople turned out to be correct in their accusations, despite her many hopeful arguments to the contrary. So many times she had defended this man, believed the best of his nature and let her own emotions blind her from the possibility that he might just be, at least some, of what they say. Did she really just imagine that well-intended man she had watched all this time? Filling in the blanks of his story with her own fantasies?

Junkenstein laughed maniacally. "No, I made life! Beautiful, powerful life!" His voice echoed triumphantly through the walls.

Mei furrowed her brows, aghast at such a statement. Since when did he ever care about power? Could he really have lost his mind, become the man everyone said he was? She grew more puzzled the more he spoke. "Why would you unleash that awful thing on people?!"

She never knew the doctor to want to bring harm onto others. Normally his creations were meant to aid people or test a theory. Though most were failures, she hadn't imagined he would stoop to terror like this. However…

"Revenge!" he answered, his expression shifting from delight to anger. Mei almost took a step back from shock before remembering what was on the other side of the doors behind her. This was a face she had never witnessed on him before. Not even when an experiment failed had he ever looked so… sinister. It was as though Jekyll had been locked away while Hyde was free to do as he pleased- and none of it was good. Where was her Junkenstein?!

"What?!" she began thinking this entire situation had to be some kind of nightmare she couldn't wake up from. She had to still be lying in the woods, her mind hallucinating all this due to dehydration, or something similar. This was all too wicked to believe.

"I've spent years creating things to help people, and what do I get?! Abuse! Mockery! Day in and day out, watching my work be sullied by ungrateful bastards!" He spat out the final word like it was a disease.

He made a motion of frustration towards the window, firmly hitting his fist against it, staring out at the town below for a moment, eyes wide and filled with burning hate. Mei watched, baffled and shocked at his harsh demeanor. He appeared so defeated. She wanted to hold him and tell him that it wasn't as bad as it seemed, but she refrained out of fear of what he might do if she got too close.

"Well no more!" he continued, standing tall and menacingly. "They will all regret the day they laughed at Doctor Jamison Junkenstein! I will be this town's new lord and master!" wild laughter escaped his throat. Mei stood up to him.

"Have you gone insane?!"

"Insane? Or brilliant? Shoot, why not both!" He laughed again, though it carried no humor.

Flabbergasted, the woman eyed him in shock. Listening to his words, she felt a wave of betrayal and hurt in her heart. Before all of this chaos, she had found his little inventions and efforts for the town delightful. His passion for his work was apparent and she adored that. All he had done was for the benefit of others. Although in his eyes, she thought, perhaps her own gratitude for his work was overshadowed by the disdain of the town. She remembered people calling him an absolute nutcase and a pitiful failure. Even Lord Reinhardt had a hardy laugh at Junkenstein's futile attempts to please the town. For that, Mei felt sorry for him. However, unleashing a bloodthirsty monster was not the answer, and she had to convince him the same. She wanted the real him back.

"I appreciated your inventions!" Mei reminded him, taking a step toward him to assert her point. The doctor went silent for a tense moment, staring at her, the air seeming uneasy. His amber eyes that Mei once admired for their wonder now hollow and glinting with enmity. Her own eyes begged him to bring this madness to an end and trust her. A chuckle shifted his temperament.

"I know you did, sweetheart…" he carefully shuffled closer to her. She swallowed a bit, but stood firm. He smiled softly, but still with that hint of darkness ever present in his eyes.

"And that's why when I become the new lord of this land…"

Mei opened her mouth to interrupt him, but all the escaped was a gasp as her body was pulled forward. Junkenstein had embraced her tightly, one arm around her waist, the other hand gripping her arm. They stood by the window, locked together, bathed in the light of the full moon. She stared at him, wide-eyed and frightened about what he would do to her. His amber eyes, despite a film of malevolence, held affection and gazed deeply into her hazel spheres. He moved his hand from her arm to tenderly cup her face.

Despite herself, she pushed closer into him. Her body gaining a mind of its own welcomed his touch. His long, thin arms felt warm wrapped around her. She could feel the soft caresses on her face. He was so gentle, in this moment that kind doctor was back. Hesitantly, she placed a hand on his arm, unsure of what more she wanted, but feeling this was not everything she craved from him. He didn't fail to take notice of how she responded to his advances, and this pleased him. Miss Mei was always so cute, and the small blush stating to tinge her cheeks made her all the more alluring.

"I want you to be my lady…" he spoke in a low tone laced with passion. He meant this.

"W-what?" Mei felt her cheeks heating up, her heart thumping harder. He continued, caressing her cheek.

"Every lord needs a beautiful lady."

"J-Jamison…"

Her face blushed bright red, her heartbeat was nearly audible, and butterflies crowded in her stomach. The white-haired man lovingly observed her for moment. As a scientist he was adapted to paying attention to detail, and he was taking in every feature.

"There's no one else I'd want by my side more than you, Miss Mei. You've always been the sweetest person to me and my creations…"

Anything she was about to say had totally abandoned her. All the talk of the monster, the awful creatures that had chased her were a distant memory fading in the back of her mind. Mei was at a complete loss for words, only managing to stare back at him in amazed silence. Right now, there was nowhere else she would rather be. Junkenstein giggled, placing his thumb and index finger under her chin.

"Together, we could live happily ever after…" The doctor closed his eyes and leaned in towards her. Mei's eyes widened in shock, her face as red as a ripe tomato. A million thoughts racing in her mind left her seemingly paralyzed as Junkenstein was closing the gap between them. Why couldn't she move? She willed control back as his face got closer and closer.

Perfect, he thought. All the pieces were falling into place. His dreams were on the verge of realization- tonight he would reap his revenge against this pathetic town and its buffoon of a master. Dr. Junkenstein will no longer be the crazy madman when this night is through; instead, he will be the new ruler of this land. Conquering the throne, everyone will bow as he stands before them. _'I have the power now.'_ And perhaps most importantly, the lovely Miss Mei would be around his arm as his queen. The one person that realized what great things he was capable of, and the only person in this town he cares about. Now, they would seal their bond with a loving, tender kiss. His lips just began to graze hers- soft, warm, tingling… everything he had been planning for was coming to fruition.

A painful sting radiated from his cheek as his head was suddenly forced to the left. The doctor stared off in a daze, unmoving for a tense moment. Glancing over at Miss Mei, the doctor could see her arm extended and eyes glossy with unfallen tears. The hand that had rested delicately on his arm had retracted. She had slapped him. Coming out of the shock, he turned back, confused by the sudden aggression from a usually gentle woman.

"Mei… I don't understand…" he looked into her sorrow-filled eyes for an answer, unable to figure what made her turn on him.

There he saw the twinkle of tears beginning to fall as her lip quivered. Carefully, he cupped her face, the thumb of his gloved hand tenderly grazing her cheek, wiping a tear slipping down her blushed face. His eyes remained locked onto hers. Her body tensed against his touch. She was back in charge of her own actions and this wasn't right.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?… Don't you love me?"

Mei's heart ached and raced, the swirling of so many emotions at once made her legs feel weak, as if she were going to faint once more. Junkenstein held her tight. He could feel her slipping away from him, and he stood- once again- powerless to stop her from leaving him.

"Y-yes, no!, Yes! I-I…" she tried to find the words to explain her internal conflict. She adored the doctor and his quirky, zany mannerisms. The very thought of the doctor once put a smile on her face, the comfort of his presence in the lonely crowd. She recalled how angry she got at those that mocked him. What others found annoying, she found endearing. But this… this sudden corruption in his heart… He was changing everything she had found charming about him.

"I might have… for the real you… NOT THIS MONSTER YOU'VE BECOME!" Shaking with distress, she still made no effort to back away from his touch.

Junkenstein paused, heartbroken by her exclamation; this wasn't part of his dream. She was supposed to be pleased that he was finally doing something with his talents, that he was fighting back those that shunned him. He held onto her as silence floated for moment. Mei nervously held her breath as he closed his eyes and breathed in.

"I shoulda known…" his hands lifelessly fell away from her and down to his sides. Dragging his boots, he took a step back as though she was just an illusion he had conjured and would vanish at any moment- all his dreams to go with her.

Widened, golden eyes stared at her with a wave of crushing rejection. No tears threatened to fall, but something had broken inside. All his plans included her at his side, the two of them living happily as the king and queen of the new kingdom they would forge from the ruins of the current. However, there were cracks in the plan that he failed to notice. So caught up in getting everything that was rightfully his, he let those flaws go unchecked for too long. He brought a hand to his cheek, heat emanating from the fresh wound. Proof that he really was mad. How could anyone actually care about him? His thoughts were both standing still and racing out of control. He was good to her, he promised her everything in return for having her at his side. They say crazy is doing the same thing over and over expecting different result… what made him think she would look at him any different than the rest of them?

"I was a fool to think someone would love me. No one's ever loved me..."

"Doctor… I loved… who you were." She did. That person he was is the man she wanted to be with all this time. The man standing before her is someone she doesn't recognize.

"Did you? Even when I was thrown out in the rain and spat on? When I was publicly humiliated?" He swatted his hand through the air in disgusted rage. Mei cried out at his outburst, but something in what he just said had her racking her brain to figure out what he was talking about.

"Thrown out…?" She never heard of this incident.

"When was this?" He had to be slipping further into his own world. Creating events in his mind to justify what he was doing… that couldn't have actually happened, right?

"Like you don't know?! Like any of you weren't more than happy to join in the witch hunt!" His eyes darkened in fury.

"That loose nut, Junkenstein! What a joke he is! Let's destroy his lab so he can never invent anything ever again! Let's run him right out of this bloody town and tarnish his name forever! Let's crush his spirit along with his dreams!" His voice became increasingly forceful, cracking as he emphasized every word.

"That never happened! It couldn't have…" The townspeople were simple minded and cruel jokers, but they would never physically gang up on someone. If they had, surely someone would have spoke about it, made it another rumour among the idle gossip. The troubled confusion that overcame Mei's face was obvious to see, even to the ever spiraling doctor.

"What's this, now? Ya really haven't heard of the disgraced doctor?" His voice mocking surprise. "I was sure everyone would be talkin' about it. A celebration throughout the kingdom!" He studied her distress with a careful eye. If she really wasn't aware of what the others had been up to...

She was surprised when his next reaction was an appeased grin and a chuckle.

"You really do love me…" His mind taking fragments of her words and arranging them in a way that suited his desires. She had mentioned caring for him, of loving him. He didn't comprehend everything that came between.

"I-"

"All this excitement, you're all out of your wits." His laugh becoming more unsettling as he believed in his own delusion. She was just overwhelmed by the power he had acquired. She had never had to deal with this responsibility, and he would make sure she was properly eased into her new life.

"Excuse me?" He couldn't really be that far gone, could he?

"In time you will come to see how great my experiment truly is, and how much I can give you. Our life together starts now." No more pesky townspeople and lords getting in their way.

"Wait, Jamison, what are you saying?" No! She would never accept this side of him. Hurting others, seeking revenge- these are things she could never take sitting down. Inside, she knew he had to be stopped... However, did she really have the power to do it alone? Could she get the old him back before it was all too late?

"For now, you stay here."

 _'All she needs is time to adjust to the way things are.'_ He convinced himself.

"What?!"

"Return to your quarters and get some rest, sweetheart." He smiled at her gently, yet there was still a hint of madness beneath the surface of that smile.

"After all, this is only the beginning of our happily ever after. Not everyone gets to be a queen!"

Before she could voice another protest, the door crashed open with bots. Mei turned toward the noise and jumped back on instinct, into the doctor's arms. He held her from behind and whispered in her ear, "I always knew it was you I wanted at my side." He gently nudged her forward and the gruesome creatures took her by the arms.

"Take her back to her room. She must be exhausted from all this excitement."

"Let go! No!" She struggled with all her strength, but Junkenstein had made them strong.

"Wait! One more thing before you go, love." He strolled up to her and leaned down. She felt his lips on her forehead and stopped fighting for a moment. He did sincerely care, and she just needed him to see that he was still good.

"Good night, sweetheart." And she was dragged back through the dreary halls of the dark castle.

"Don't do this, doctor! Please! Jamison!"

Her pleas fell deaf on his deluded ears.


	6. Chapter 6

The night was clear in the kingdom, but a wave of tension had washed over the land and now suffocated everyone with uncertain fear. Word of the unknown beast that terrorized the townspeople had reached the Lord quickly. Now, as he paced the halls of his castle, Lord Reinhardt sent for his best guards to get to the bottom of this anomaly.

Each had answered the call to protect the lord and his castle for different personal reasons, but all shared a similar mindset when it came to battle. The eldest of the misfit group was known as the Alchemist, Ana. If age is wisdom then she had plenty of wit, but she was also skilled in her craft to heal her comrades. Next to her in command was the Soldier. He had seen many wars and fought with all his might and heart for the people he was responsible for protecting. Whatever this thing was that had disturbed the townspeople's peace wasn't going to last long if he had anything to say about it. More bound by honor and duty than to the well being of others was Hanzo the Archer. He came from a far off land much different than the surroundings he now resides. He was skilled with a bow and could shoot down almost anything in his path, making him an asset when it came to cover fire. And the final of Reinhardt's guardians was Jesse McCree the Gunslinger. A rough man that showed far more promise than restraint. He would rush into a fight and pull all the punches if his temper was stoked enough, which didn't take much to trigger. However, his skills with his revolver were unquestionable.

Gathered together in the Great Hall, the four now discussed how to handle this threat and where it could have come from. The only information they had been given was that a monstrous creature had been spotted along the edge of the town and caused much damage to the nearby homes and farms.

Even people have turned up missing… or worse. The Soldier was growing frustrated with every second that passed without a solution.

"What the hell is this … I don't even know what you'd call this thing?!" He stomped around the room, wishing they would act already. Every moment they waste standing around is more time that thing has to do its worst to the town.

"Jack, we must keep our heads clear and find a way to resolve this with minimal damage." The Alchemist watched him with cold, calculating eyes.

"If we don't hurry up and eliminate the problem then it will cause a lot more damage than we ever could, Ana." He waved his arms to emphasize his point.

"I'm with the soldier. My gun's just waiting to get warmed up" the Gunslinger chimed in, tipping his hat up a bit to reveal more of his eyes.

"Being rash will only get us killed. We must strike patient and true" the Archer glanced at the cowboy. While they respected each other's skills, they had very different perspectives on how to approach the enemy.

"Agreed. Now, _team_ , we must first figure out where this monster came from…" Ana's voice drifted in thought. She went quiet as she contemplated who had the ability to create something so disgusting. On top of ability, whoever set this creature loose must also have the resources to do so… Who in the world had the power and motivation to put together something so unholy and set it out onto innocent people? The further she dug into her mind, the more the Lord's voice came booming into her head. She recalled Reinhardt's tales of a lunatic doctor who pestered the town, always raving about his latest inventions, much to everyone's chagrin. Sometimes, he would even present his mediocre creations to the lord himself, when finally the head of the town had had enough of the fool's nonsense and had him cast out of the castle, plus ridiculed in front of the town. Perhaps this sent the man over the edge. That incident must have been the last straw for the doctor.

"That must be it…" Ana spoke out loud, leaving her fellow warriors wondering what she was muttering about.

"Come again?" the Gunslinger urged. "Mind sharing with those of us that can't read minds?" His southern accent adding a hint of sarcasm in his quip.

"If you have an idea about how to succeed in our mission, do tell." the Archer glanced at her with growing impatience. He was a trained man, but even he was feeling the effects this beast was having on his home.

"Reinhardt has told me of a crazed man who devoted his time to inventing. However, he was quite a loon and not many people really wanted him around nor his inventions. I suspect he is responsible for the creature terrorizing the town."

" Why do you think it's him?" the Soldier questioned, "people don't make monsters because someone didn't like their music box." From what he had heard of the man Ana described he was, for the most part, a harmless type of crazy.

"I believe something more took place recently. Do you remember that night the Lord was in rage?"

"I sure do," the Gunslinger confessed. "The guy nearly flattened me charging down the hall."

"That might have been close to when he had a visitor forcefully removed from the castle. When his patience reached its limit." Ana could only hope the others were starting to piece together the same puzzle she had.

"You mean it was the doctor he banished that day?" the Soldier straightened in realization. They had all just returned from another mission and were informed by the servants odds and ends of why their master was in such a foul mood. All they knew for sure was that someone pushed him a little too far.

"So this is about revenge." the Archer closed his eyes, taking in all he had learned these past few minutes.

"So it would seem."

They all stood together in silence. If this truly was the work of a disgraced doctor, how far was he willing to go for his petty revenge plot? If all they had heard was fact, the man had nothing to lose… the most dangerous type of enemy. What they needed now was all the information they could collect about Junkenstein. Any connection he had, where he might have fled, anything that would bring them to the monster and away from the townspeople. A couple of them, however, wanted to skip the formalities.

"So let's go hunt us a loon!" the Gunslinger exclaimed, pleased to have a face to his target.

"Always the fight first and the answer later with you, isn't it?" the Archer berated.

"Well what are we supposed to do? Grab a book and throw a slumber party while that thing takes more innocent people's sanity and possibly their lives?" he marched right up to the Archer and stared down into the other's dark eyes.

"I say we go in knowing the enemy. Though if he really has gone mad, I'm sure you'll fit right into the battle." the Archer mocked the cowboy's temper. To lead with your brawn without using logic is the means to a short life.

"Children, behave!" Ana wedged herself between the supposedly grown men. She was getting too old to put up with these guys. She turned to her partner and pleaded him to talk some sense into these two.

"Alright, men, our enemy is out there, not in here. Now it's up to all of us to work together to stop him. Got it?"

The Archer and the Gunslinger turned away from each other, grumbling in agreement. They knew their elders had a point, but that doesn't mean they are right about how to solve this problem. Each had his own idea and all the stubbornness to defend it.

"Come on, Captain," the Gunslinger strolled over to the other and draped his arm over the Soldier's shoulders. "You know as well as I do that we don't have the kind of time they're talking about. We need to get right to business." He was hoping to sway the sides.

"McCree, while I'd agree with you on other occasions, I think they are right about this one." He didn't miss the annoyance that flashed across the brunet's face. Jack knew he had to word this carefully or his team would be too divided to do anything useful. They've always had their disagreements, but this was an issue no mistakes could be made. If they went in too soon, without knowing exactly what they were walking into, it could get a lot of civilians caught in the crossfire.

"I do think we shouldn't waste too much time. Ana, you and Hanzo oughta rush on that intel. Report back with everything you find." They saluted him. Even McCree gave in and agreed to help with the plan.

"I still don't like the feeling of just sitting around waiting for something to happen. He's mad, right? What if he decides he don't like waiting on us either?" McCree stressed. This man was terrorizing people that had nothing to do with his own humiliation. He should have just kept walking and never looked back.

"Let us hope it does not come to that." Hanzo chimed in.

"In any case, we must begin our search right away. As McCree, so elegantly put it, the doctor has lost his marbles." Ana started down the hallway, keeping her pace slow for the Archer to follow.

"Meanwhile, you and I will figure out strategy." Jack untangled himself from McCree's arm. "We need to prepared for anything."

"Least it's just one oversized beast and a crazy scientist." McCree shrugged. "How hard could it really be with the four of us on the job?"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the front of the castle and the walls shook with the force of whatever had gone off, startling the group. Pictures were shaken off their hooks and clattered on the ground. The four shared a quick look before charging in the direction of the noise. Servants were in panic, some coated with dust from being near the point of impact. All were running away from the source of the blast, making getting through the crowd a challenge to the group.

Soon enough, they found themselves at the source. A gaping hole had been blasted against the front door of the castle, though the structure managed to hold relatively sound. A few cracks and splinters were all the physical damage, but what was on the other side that could have caused this?

Jack ordered McCree and Hanzo to raise the frame so they could investigate. The men each grabbed hold of the cranks that controlled the entrance and pulled at an urgent pace. Ana and Jack, meanwhile, readied themselves for a fight. As the wood inched higher, pieces of tinged and mangled metal fragments spilled over. Jack carefully picked up a shard for inspection.

"What the hell?" He turned it over and over in his hand.

"What is that thing?" Ana's voice trembled slightly as the door was raised enough to get the full picture. Scorch marks extended out from the pile of scrap, so it must have been an explosion they heard. A mechanical arm lay a few feet from the rest of what must have once been an omnic-like creature. They could all tell that much of what remained. Shattered glass where eyes once were, a jaw long parted with the rest of its face. The stone of the castle was marred with soot, some metal embedded in the walls.

"Still think the guy won't try anything too crazy?" McCree stated, his voice laced with disbelief and sarcasm. Even he was having trouble figuring out what was going on in the doctor's plot… and he didn't like what he was seeing.

"What is this?" Hanzo pointed out a rather large chunk of metal, not as disintegrated as the rest of the bot. It seemed to be designed with a more resistant substance, like it was meant to survive the devastation.

Ana shot at it a few times to test for any signs of a trap. Nothing happened. McCree was passed the point of caution and marched up to the fragment and found it was more like a canister. He grasped it and took it back to the rest of the team.

"Now, what do you make of this?" He didn't wait for a response. The Gunslinger found the latch and revealed the contents of the unconventional delivery. It was a weathered piece of paper, a note. Ana stretched out her hand for McCree to dump the mail into it.

"Let's see what the dear doctor wants to say." She read:

'Dear Lord Reinhardt,

I do hope my little gift to you made it! How do ya like my latest work?

It's something I put together just for you, Your Highness.

Ever since that night you tossed me out and destroyed my lab, I've been working on something extra special to show my gratitude!

This is just one of many in my best experiment yet! Hope you're ready for the rest of my gifts… Doctor Jamison Junkenstein will have his revenge!'

"Well, that doesn't sound good." McCree said dryly.

"What did he mean by 'the rest of my gifts?'" Hanzo slowly asked, not wanting to know the answer.

A roar sounded in the distance, behind a large hill. All the guards instinctively reached for their weapons, set on protecting the kingdom and its inhabitants at all costs. What they saw stopped their advance in shock.

The full moon steadily exposed itself from behind the clouds, casting a bright glow over the land. There, just on the top of that hill and starting to descend was wave after wave of mutated omnics. They were beginning to rush down like an avalanche.

"McCree!" Jack shouted without turning to look at the other.

"Yeah?" He had regained his composure and was ready for a battle.

"Looks like you win this time." the Soldier gave the command and the team rushed to resist the ambush, sealing the door behind them as they went.


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Junkenstein's maniacal laughter echoed over the roar of his omnic army. The waves of twisted metal nightmares were approaching the castle grounds at an alarming rate. Bathed in only the light of the full moon, their shadows blanketed the land in dark uncertainty. The defenders raced into action.

"Secure the perimeter! Hanzo, McCree, take the high ground! Ana, with me!" the Soldier commanded without hesitation.

Hanzo, with his trained eye, found footholds in the walls to elevate himself to a platform above ground, next to the door. McCree took position on the ramparts, making haste up the stairs. Ana set up on raised ground to the right of the door, her healing potions at the ready should things start to go wrong. Soldier took up arms at the center, ready to defend the castle by any means necessary.

"No matter what, team, keep them away from the door!" Jack screamed. The castle was already weakened by the initial blast, and there was no telling how much more it could take before it was completely obliterated. Once that door was gone, there would be no way to keep the castle from invasion.

"Roger!" McCree affirmed his understanding of the situation. His usually playful tone, even in the face of battle, were noticeably absent from his reply.

Ideally, they would have tried to rush the enemy and deter them from the path of the kingdom; however, there was no time to recover from the ambush. The Doctor knew the only possibility of victory was to catch them off guard and limit their response times to mere seconds. He knew how Reinhardt's soldiers operated, all the time he spent creating inventions to help cover their weak points if war were to ever come… Well now the Doctor is sure the good Lord wished he had taken his advice.

Hanzo had the advantage of distance right now and took down as many of the creatures as he could before they reached the grounds, hoping to take some weight off the others. Once those disgusting things came within range, Jack and McCree will have more than enough work to do. Ana will also be pushed to her limits keeping them in fighting condition. The Archer also kept watch for the master of this army. If he could get one straight shot at the madman… As he destroyed more and more bots, Hanzo asked himself would he really take the killing shot? Should he just aim to disarm? What would be the best for the townspeople? Could he morally bring himself to kill… again?

These thoughts blocked his concentration and he began missing the most easy targets. For a brief moment, the Archer lowered his bow to calm his shaking hands. The others assumed his eyes were becoming strained in the lack of adequate lighting. The moon offered cover, but also demanded more of the most trained of eyes.

"Keep it up!" Ana sent him a shot from her healing rifle for encouragement. This was not the time to acknowledge fatigue. He collected himself, determined to protect his home at whatever the cost. If it came to it, he knew how to bring a man to his knees.

Meanwhile, at the back of the chaos was none other than Dr. Jamison Junkenstein! A deranged smile stretched across his face as his creations nearly flooded into the castle grounds. The sight of the four lone warriors was too much and he broke down into another fit of laughter.

"What was that moron thinking?!" He exclaimed into the night.

"I knew he was a fool, but only preparing _four_ little guards! Even after all the hype I made sure to build up through the townspeople?" He was aware of how fast an idea could steep itself through from one person to the next. He figured taking down the Lord with his minions would be simple, but this was going to be easier than flipping a switch!

"I almost feel sorry for the blokes. Sent out by their great leader to meet their ends…" He mocked with fake sympathy.

"This is going to be a riot to watch!"

Back on the grounds, the zomnics began infiltrating. They seeped in through the various doorways that had to be left undefined. Not one was taking any notice to the sentinels working to stop their advance.

"Hey, Archer!" McCree yelled up to the platform, "There any sight of an end to these things!?" He grunted as he fanned the hammer on another group that had shuffled their way through. Mangled parts lay strewn over the cobblestones and it was near impossible to take a step in any direction without hearing the crunch under one's boot or feel a jagged edge almost tear into the skin. Almost five waves of the creatures had been handled, but more were always right behind.

"We appear to be reaching the halfway point!" The other called back.

"Is that all?" The Alchemist joked, though started struggling to keep her teammates properly healed. "Here I thought this was going to be a challenge." Her breaths came out in short puffs. Even in the cool night air, sweat beaded her forehead.

"Stay focused! These thing aren't done coming!" Jack ordered strictly. He was shooting down a record number of zomnics, determination blocking out all other emotion. These punks hadn't even managed to lay a claw on the door and they were almost halfway wiped out. _'The Doctor was an amateur at his craft.'_ The Soldier thought.

It was then the battle took a turn. Out of nowhere a massive, deep blue zomnic emerged from one of the entryways. This one was far sturdier than its smaller brethren. The Soldier found it took more than twice the amount of ammo to take them down.

"Guess I spoke too-" Just as he assumed the danger was minimal enough for his own quick quip, the new enemies began returning fire.

"Whoa!" He had to jump out of the way of the blast that shook the earth as it collided with a nearby wall.

"What are those now?!" McCree cried out as more of the offensive bots stormed in.

"Watch your back! These guys mean business!" Ana anticipated the damage a hit from those things would do to her team, and she hoped she would be able to help if such occurred.

The mastermind of the attack watched as his inventions were beginning their final push inside. "Don't get comfortable just yet, ya drongos!" Junkenstein cackled. He wasn't just planning to watch. The Doctor had his own addition to the fight to make his army's invasion of the castle to go quicker. With the defenders distracted, he made his way up to a high platform opposite the Archer's.

"Let's see how you bastards like _this_!" he loaded a weapon of his own creation- a frag launcher to lob powerful grenades at the door and the defenders.

"Oh, what _now_!?" McCree was trying desperately to dodge both the Doctor's attacks and his zomnics'. Eventually, slowed by the piles of debris, the Gunslinger wasn't quick enough and a grenade went off under him. While the power wasn't enough to blow him to pieces, he was knocked back and writhing in pain from the burns.

"Jesse!" Ana saw the assault and rushed to his side. As she prepared a healing grenade, the onslaught of the bots was intensifying.

"I need back-up while I get this one back on his feet!" Ana called.

"We got your backs!" The Soldier provided cover from the zomnics, but realized the door was starting to take more damage than it could handle. He knew they could only afford so many more creatures to get by before the castle fell.

"Hanzo! You take the Doctor! I got these creeps." He activated his special weapon and kept his fallen comrade protected.

On his perch, Hanzo silently nodded and assessed his target. The doctor also heard the command and turned his attention to his biggest threat, the Archer.

"So, ya think ya can pull one over on the maniac, do ya?" He kept his momentum as he launched at the Archer. Never let him get the time to aim. Keep him on the defensive and cause as much damage as possible. Soon, they would have a target too big for any of them to bring down.

Hanzo was having trouble maneuvering and had to abandon the high ground to keep himself in the fight. He did his best to find his mark, but the Doctor seemed to always be one step too far over. He took a chance to see how Ana was progressing with Jesse. The Alchemist was a master of her craft. He was already trying to get back on his feet, only to be pushed back down. A few more minutes were needed for his wounds to be healed. That was the time the Archer had to buy them.

Another blast rang out as a zomnic reached the door of the castle. The wood was singed and splintered. Patches were missing and it wouldn't be much longer before a bot would be able to fit through.

Hanzo reasoned that it was time to unleash the Dragons. He ran to a less populated area where he could concentrate without the threat of being hit. Focusing all of his energy and a bit of his spirit into his bow, a bright blue glow of aura flared from his body to charge the sacred technique only those of his clan could perform. The energy traveled down his left arm with dragons tattooed and into the arrow he loaded.

"Ryū Ga Waga Teki Wo Kurau!" On command of their master, the Dragons came to life and engulfed everything in their path. Their twisting bodies danced in the victory that they brought to all who summoned them. Hanzo could feel them rushing out of his body, pulled by the force of his will to claim honor for the kingdom.

Searching for the Archer, the Doctor witnessed a blue glow in his peripheral. He whipped his head around in time to see two gloriously horrifying demons rushing toward him through the air. Pure energy coming to overpower him.

"Gah!" He screamed and jumped down to avoid a direct hit. As they passed, the Dragons clipped his good arm and left it a bloodied mess that hung limply from his body as he hit the ground. The Doctor clutched at the limb, it scorched with a hissing pain.

"So, they want to play dirty, huh?" He said through clenched teeth. "Time to bring out the main attraction!" Junkenstein put his fingers to his lips and gave an ear piercing whistle. The sound cut through the air so sharply that even the heroes' attention was drawn to him.

"Wh-" The Gunslinger began but was abruptly stopped by the Soldier.

"You're healed now. Get up and stay on guard."

The waves of zomnics, they realized, had slowed to a crawl and only one or two were seen at a time. What should have been a relief now brought more anxiety at the sight of Junkenstein grinning in the middle of the grounds. They were right to trust this fight wasn't over.

Behind the Doctor, emerging from the shadows was a creature more sickening than they ever imagined. Even the rumours from the townspeople couldn't add up to the monstrosity that stood before them. Junkenstein's Monster had entered the field of battle. It would decide the fate of the kingdom, whether the heroes would prevail or fall.

"Behold! The glory of my greatest achievement!" He patted the bulging belly of the beast.

"That thing defies the laws of nature!" Ana cursed him for whatever means he must have used to bend the rules to suit his own desires. As an alchemist, she understood the importance of staying within those carefully set laws. He had crossed a line there was no returning from.

"It is a demon!" Hanzo stepped out from his hiding place to gape at the creature.

Junkenstein's Monster took advantage of their shock and readied his large hook for the first attack. In a split second, the monster thrust the chain forward with all its might. The only thing on its mind was to destroy all those that opposed the creator. The metal sliced into the air and latched itself onto the Alchemist.

"Ah!" She gasped.

"A genius like me can't be held back by laws!" The doctor called.

The monster ripped her from her place by the others and sent her flying toward itself, a massive gun-like weapon loaded with scrap metal raised at its side. She was temporarily stunned and took the blast full force.

"Ana!" Jack charged at the beast and discharged an entire magazine into it.

"Kill them! Kill them ALL!" Junkenstein watched with wide-eyed joy as his beast captured the alchemist.

The remaining heroes unloaded everything they had to get the thing away from their friend. Ana had fallen to her knees and was feeling blindly around for her emergency healing grenade. The monster seemingly absorbed the blows like a sponge, ignoring any wounds it received.

"Attack it from all sides! Don't hold anything back!" The Soldier ordered. Currently, they needed to takes its attention away from Ana so she could get to safety.

Hanzo returned to a higher point to aim for the head, McCree rolled behind to get its back, and Jack continued his direct attacks. For a while, the monster was unfazed by their attempts to bring it down. Forgetting the victim at its feet, Junkenstein's monster set its sights on the next target, the Soldier. Hardly exerting any of its inhuman strength, it tossed Ana to the side like a ragdoll.

"Keep at it! It can't last forever!"

"That's what you think!" Junkenstein believed the magic the Witch used made his creation indestructible. It seemed the Doctor was right. So far, none of their shots seemed to make a dent in the thing. It was too big and built like a tank.

The monster blasted scrap metal at Soldier, who responded with a quick raise of the arms to at least shield his face. Fragments pierced his forearms, stinging like mad. An arrow struck the monster's shoulder, nudging it and throwing its aim off. Soldier took that split second to move, little streams of blood dripping from his arms. With unfathomable speed for such a behemoth, the beast had whipped around and hooked Hanzo, yanking him down. The Archer fell with a bone cracking _thud_. He felt the earth beneath him shutter as the unholy creature stomped over to him. Hook raised, the monster brought it down towards its enemy's neck. Hanzo, breathing through the pain of a broken rib, mustered the strength to roll away, narrowly escaping decapitation. The monster continued its pursuit, tunnel-visioned on its prey.

"There's no stoppin' that thing!" McCree hastily tried to reload his revolver. With few clips remaining, he was afraid he'd no longer be useful. He had a spare pistol in another holster on his person, but given the ungodly endurance of this beast, it was definitely not going to help very much.

"You're damn right there isn't, peons!" the doctor let out a cocky laugh, watching the seemingly one-sided battle with his monster and the struggling defenders.

"Don't give up! The second you do, the doctor wins!" the Soldier could sense the team's morale was beginning to waver. If there was one thing the veteran knew for certain is that determination was half the battle. They could not afford to give up hope. Ever.

The monster stomped towards the crippled Archer, sensing his pain and fatigue. With the distance between them closing, Hanzo had no time to carefully aim anymore arrows. He unwillingly found himself backing away from the hulking abomination. He also noted however that soon they would be backed into a corner, giving the monster the perfect opportunity to finish them off. Their quickly rising panic brought the doctor much pleasure to witness their suffering. As McCree and Soldier desperately kept firing, the monster approached with slowing steps. To have taken this much fire and still be walking at all was something both amazing and horrifying.

Ana had recovered slightly, giving herself a healing boost. She looked on at the shape of her companions. Anyone, even not trained in medicine, could tell they were growing weary. The monster was pushing them back and it won't take much more for them to fail in protecting the castle. She had to act quickly. The Alchemist fished around in her pockets and prayed that her serum wasn't crushed at some point in the battle.

"Here!" She exclaimed to herself. Her latest work was about to be put to the test.

"Jack! Get ready to do some damage!" She took aim and fired the booster at him. Just before it made contact, Jack was forced to dodge out of the way of the monster's hook. The dart continued on passed the monster… and into Jesse.

The Gunslinger felt a wave of power race into his veins. His skin began to glow a brilliant cerulean. His confidence rose, as did his senses. For a few seconds, he was hyper aware of everything around him. The wind carried an icy chill, the air reeked of burning oil and rust. Most importantly, he saw were the bolts in the monster's neck had taken damage and exposed an opening. It was a weakness. Perhaps all this time the monster was being damaged, it just had a really good way of hiding it. With his boosted aim, he aimed his revolver. He let his inner cowboy show.

"It's High Noon!" He took the shot.

The bullet lodge itself in the monster's neck, penetrating through the decaying flesh and metal plates. It reeled back, showing its actual first sign of agony, its large meaty hands clutching at its wound. The other three defenders gawked at this drastic turn of events, and Jesse's astounding precision. Stitches became unsewn and bolts loosened from the open seams. Junkenstein's Monster was falling apart.

"Wait, what? WHAT?! What's happening to my monster?!" Junkenstein's emotions made a complete one-eighty from cocky and dominant to fear-stricken and flabbergasted. The monster was just about to achieve its life's purpose! The defenders were on the ropes! How the actual hell is it now crumbling before his very eyes?! The witch's magic had made it invincible!... Hadn't it?

With a sickening, gurgling grunt, the doctor's magnum opus collapsed. Junkenstein was too shocked by the fall of his prized creation that he failed to notice the blood trailing from his chest. Numb to everything, he stared at the heap on the ground that encased all his hope and motivation. Gone. He swayed as his vision started to blur and he felt oddly cold. He touched a hand to his coat and pulled it back to reveal it was covered in blood.

The pain struck fast. White hot flashes radiated through every cell in his body. As more blood pooled into his mouth, breathing became difficult. He coughed up the sickening plasma and saw it paint the ground around him. Everything was crashing in around him and he knew they were ready to mock him. To laugh at his pitiful attempt to take the castle.

Dr. Junkenstein stumbled as he turned and fled into the night.

"It's over." The Soldier declared.

"Thank God for that." The Gunslinger took a knee in exhaustion.

"We have maintained our honor." The Archer shuffled over to join the others.

"It's sad." The Alchemist limped to them. "How a man can be driven to madness like that…"

"He won't last long with that hole in his chest." McCree soberly noted. Hanzo rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It is what needed to be done." His eyes distant. "That's all." The heroes were left to observe the remains of the war they had just faced.

"No! No, no, NO, NO!" Junkenstein's shallow breaths puffed out in distress.

His revenge! His conquest! … His Queen… He sold his soul to get this far just to fail. Again! Just like all the other times!

' _WILL I EVER BE ANYTHING MORE THAN A FAILURE!?'_ Tears of frustration leaked from behind his goggles as he ran as far as he could before collapsing.


	8. Chapter 8

After Doctor Junkenstein had sent her away, his careless zomnics had tossed her into the room she awoke as though she was a piece of cloth they intended to pick up later. Quickly turning to escape her prison, they were not so careless to lock the door as instructed. Echoes of her constant pounding against the door reverberated across the barren halls of Junkenstein's lair. Her cries to be set free fell into empty darkness. By now the doctor had rounded up his zomnic troops and started for Lord Reinhardt's castle. Mei was truly alone save for a spare bot left behind to watch over her.

The aged wood of the door held firm to her assaults, her gloves beginning to tear where she repeatedly made contact with the rough material. She cried for anyone to let her out, she prayed for the door to give way. Minutes passed before her arms could no longer support her desperate strikes. Mei slid to the ground, her muscles ached and felt as heavy as lead. Her heart thudded against her chest, begging her to rest. The fight was leaving her body while her mind was still processing everything that happened that night.

The doctor, the man she always admired for his whimsy and kindness, had created a monster. A monster that he welcomingly unleashed onto innocent people. All her worry for him had been in vain. He didn't need saving from the rumored beast- he was its master! To think she defended him at every turn. She took his side and believed only the best of him and the worst of all those around her. What did she ever really see in that madman!? His impulsive nature. Never able to stay focused on one thing before bouncing to the next. His mind has always been a tangled mess, and now the wires finally crossed under the stress of his failure… Her foolish hunt to find him led her right where he wanted her… or could have gotten her killed. But she was still alive. Mei propped herself up against the door frame, still catching her breath.

"It didn't kill me…" She whispered. Hearing those words out loud finally made the 'what-ifs' all the more terrifying. The monster had snatched up several people in its days of rampage, but it left her without a mark… Even Junkenstein seemed surprised by this, the way he appeared so unprepared for her visit.

"I shouldn't be here right now." The fear in those words clinged to her. She felt a chill at the back of her neck. Right now, she should be nothing more than a corpse laying on the forest floor, steadily being shrouded by falling leaves that would bury her.

"That thing should have killed me the moment it saw me… so why didn't it?" Feeling crazy for questioning why a monster let her live, Mei began rattling off possible theories.

' _What if it's because it had been ordered not to harm me?'_ No. If that were the case then why didn't it come to her home on one of those first nights to abduct her? For a creature of its size there would have been nothing preventing it from getting to her much sooner. A missing person taken from their own bed would even had added to the growing terrors of the townspeople if that were his intention.

' _Did it actually bring all its victims back here before…'_ That didn't make any sense either. There were no signs that anyone had been in this room before her. No one but her and the doctor had inhabited this place in a long time.

What was she missing? There had to be a factor that she wasn't considering. Could the monster… have a conscience? Mei almost laughed at herself for such a thought. Maybe she was just as insane as the doctor. It was obvious the thing was just a walking pawn for the doctor to cast fear to all those he believed betrayed him… Wait…

"Is it because of the doctor's wish that it brought me here?" He had lost his mind, but what if he gave up more than just that? The parts she could see him building, but the ability to make choices and move about the way it does… that was human-like. What if he put more of himself into that thing than just his ideas?

"It's like an extension of everything he's feeling, amplified." He blamed the town in part for his failure because they never understood how his inventions were supposed to help, so the monster destroyed what they built themselves. They mocked him and outcasted him, so the monster got even…

"Did it keep me alive… because the doctor never wanted me to get hurt in all this?" The light that she could still make out in his eyes and his determination that she was going to be at his side when all was said and done.

"Doctor Junkenstein and the monster are connected!" She brought her hands to cover her mouth in shock. He must have poured some of himself into it somehow!

"For the monster to make the choice to bring me back to him…" The doctor's love for her must have run deep into his heart. It would have been enough to leave her where she fainted, or return her to the village. However, it chose to keep her close. Keep her in sight where it could feel her presence. Mei shakily got to her feet, still with her back pressed against the door.

"They weren't his delusions, after all. His feelings for me were the clearest thing in his mind." She recalled the words she lashed out at him, the disapproval she adamantly expressed. What he is doing is wrong, but he honestly believes that it is what's best. Tears poured from her eyes, spilling onto the floor below.

"The good man I loved is still in there. He just needs someone to clear the fog that has clouded his judgment!" She hastily pushed herself from the wall. She now had a better understanding of his reasoning, and she hoped his heart would be strong enough to overcome the hate that seeped through the cracks.

"I need to get to him and make him see there is still room for compassion in his heart!" Maybe if he sees that he does still care, the monster will also stop its rampage.

 _Rampage!_

Didn't the doctor mention something about getting his revenge on Lord Reinhardt and taking over the kingdom?! If he planned to use his monster to carry out the attack and the monster fell… What would happen to Junkenstein if they really are connected? The doctor could end up-

"I have to stop him!"

First things first- to find a way out of this creepy lair. She frantically searched the room for anything should could use to pick the lock. She felt along the walls for any secret they may be hiding, under the bedding where a broken spring could have fallen, and over every other surface she could reach. The room was void of anything useful.

"No! There has to be something here, anything!" She sat on hands and knees in despair. She finally had a plan to save the doctor from his own demons and she was going to be stopped by a stupid piece of wood! She raised her hands to pound at the ground, but instead took a deep, uneven breath. She had to think rationally, lashing out won't do anything but drain much needed energy. Her hands rested on her head as she thought of all the possible ways she could try to escape. Everything rested on her ability to pick that lock…

"Ahh!" She gripped the back of her head on instinct and felt something brush against her arm… Her hairpin! _'Of course!'_ She felt silly for forgetting all about it and wasting so much precious time. Making quick work of the lock, she heard the soft click and the door was open.

She slipped from the room cautiously, in case any of the weaker creations had been left behind to make sure she wouldn't get out. As a precaution, she scanned the long, empty hall for anything she could use as a weapon. Spotting an old decorative table that had started to rot and weaken, she scurried over and grabbed at one of the legs. It held firm to her tugging and she was afraid she would be heard as the furniture scratched over the floor. She stood silent for a few moments to assure the coast was clear. With all the strength she could muster, Mei brought her heel down where the leg met the bottom of the table. It shattered, but did not separate.

"Just a little more…" She repeated the action twice more until the structure gave way. She nearly fell on top of the mangled wood, but caught herself on the wall. Holding tightly to the blunt object she scavenged, she made haste in the direction she believed the exit.

Watching her steps as she raced down the staircases, she took notice of the lack of obstacles getting in her way. The lair was devoid of any zomnics, any monsters… had the doctor shipped out every last one of them? How far had he already gotten ahead of her?

"This is bad." There was no telling how long ago Junkenstein had set out with his army against the Lord's best. She had heard the stories of how the guards had taken down hundreds of enemies with no need for reinforcements. Numbers most likely exaggerated to deter any opposition, but there was always some truth to the stories people told.

As she rounded the corner that lead to the room she had confronted the doctor, a lone zomnic blocked her path. Its disfigured joints oozed with corrosion and oil, its movements staggered. It turned to face her, never wondering how she escaped. All it knew was that its job was to keep her in her room until the master returned. The bot made its way toward the young woman, reaching to take her arm.

"Not this time!" She swung, never letting her eyes leave her target. She had to prove to herself that she could face anything she had to in order to reach the doctor. The wood made contact with metal and a claw went flying into the next room. Wires sputtered sparks as the zomnic took a moment to inspect the damage. It continued its advance.

"Get out of my way!" Another swing and Mei completely detached its arm from its body. Still, the bot came at her. Planting her heels, she threw all her might into one final attack. The creature's head shattered against the wall and its body fell lifeless into a heap at her feet. She had done it.

"I'm sorry, doctor." She paid her respects to the bot. "It had to be done." Wasting no more time, she hurried along to find the exit, her footsteps eerily echoing through the empty chambers. Speaking of the doctor, her mind wandered while her body was in autopilot, searching her way through the maze of his abode. Part of his dream was taking over the land and making her the queen. She tried to imagine just what kind of life that meant for her- the queen of a conquered kingdom, burned down and rebuilt in the image of its usurper. Ruling over the enslaved. Having to watch the people she once walked alongside in the village now constantly on alert and not knowing when they will be snatched away. That was no image she ever wished to be apart of. The kingdom as is was flawed, Lord Reinhardt far from the perfect noble. However, they did have a sense of peace. The days had their storms, but the clouds would always eventually give way to the bright sun. To live in a world where night never set and hope was determined by the ideas of a single man pushed beyond his breaking point was a nightmare.

Her days at his side in his current state would bring nothing but misery. Her heart would ache with each glance at that twisted smile, the pleasure he would take in bringing sorrow to others. All his inventions from then onward only intended to secure his place at the throne. How long would she be able to hold in her suffering before she too went mad? Consumed by thoughts of what their life was like before and what it could have been.

"I would never want to rule such an awful place." _Did he intend for their castle be like this?_ Taking in every shadow cast by candles melted down to the end of the wick. So dark and cold. Given the choice, she would never give a place like this a second look. This was a future she would derail at all costs. This was no way for anyone to live.

Mei ran into another dead end room. Forced back once more, she now understood how a lab rat must feel being put in a seemingly endless maze, using only its senses to find its way out. The walls appeared like they were closing in on her with each wrong turn. At last, she found herself in the main entryway, her freedom just beyond one more door. She had made it through and was that much closer to the doctor.

Bursting out the front door, a blast of cold night air swooshed passed her face. The open sky brought hope that everything wasn't lost yet. Around her trees rustled in the wind, telling her to keep pushing forward. She knew she needed to find a high clearing where she could get her bearings. Since passing out in the woods, she had no idea where she was taken or where the castle is from her. There was no time to lose.

Branches scratched her face as she dashed through the dense forest. She hadn't gotten far before she noticed a wide path of broken trees and trampled bushes. Those must have been from the doctor's omnics! Making her way down the wreckage, Mei also found giant footprints embedded deep into the earth.

"The monster…" She knew no animal had made these tracks. This was the path they took, but how long ago?

"Please don't let me be too late." She was slowed by the amount of debris left behind, being careful not to trip over a downed tree limb. Taking a hard enough fall could result in an injury she couldn't afford.

Most unsettling to her was the lack of any sign of life. Usually at this time the crickets were out playing their songs, animals forged and roamed about making all sorts of noises. After the destruction caused by the zomnics, nothing was left behind. Everything had fled in their wake and been chased away from their homes. The only sounds were those of twigs crunching under her steps and her own heavy breathing.

"He has lost sight of everything except the thought of his revenge." Solemnly, Mei pushed away any doubts that he was beyond saving. She knew he still had good buried under all his anger. He was a man blinded by rage and she was determined to wipe the slate clean. She needed to show him that she is alive because of his care for her, that without that ounce of humanity she too would have perished under his monster's hand. She hoped by convincing him that there was still hope in his heart they could make a life together. A peaceful one. She loved him and would stand by his side in the darkest of days to remind him that the sun will shine again. What he was doing would only lead to more pain than he had ever felt before. No level of humiliation would compare to the regret he would feel the moment he took in all the damage he was responsible for, and all the lives he stole.

The other outcome to this was that his monster would fall and he really will have nothing left. Whatever price he paid will reap no rewards. She couldn't bear the image of that kind man completely shattered. No hope, no freedom, no life whatsoever. She also considered what would become of him if he and that monster are connected. Would he be doomed to become just like it? Worse... Would he die with it?

"Please be ok, doctor!"

After what seemed like hours of trekking through a path of destruction, a large lit building came into view over the hill. Its stone ramparts thick and constructed strong to protect all those within from whatever threat they may face. The entire structure covered acres of strategic land, a field where an enemy could be seen approaching in any direction. From over the walls, black smoke billowed out and blended in to the dark sky above.

"The castle!" Mei listened hard for any sign of a battle waging, of the doctor's laugh as he sent in waves of his creations, or the proud boast of the Lord. She heard nothing but the crackling of fires. Anything could be waiting beyond those walls, and Mei had to get to the doctor before he made anymore mistakes.

Rushing down the hillside, her heel caught in the soft dirt and she fell hard to the ground. Adrenaline pumping through her veins at being so close to her goal, she used the momentum from her tumble to push herself forward. She didn't care if her face was scratched, or her clothes stained with mud. All she wanted was to get to Junkenstein.

Entering the courtyard through one of the ground passageways, Mei was stunned to silence. Zomnics in shreds all around her, making the grounds more like a junkyard. Lord Reinhardt's four finest stood in the middle of the chaos, exhausted and battered. There had been a battle… but then where was the doctor? Looking closer, she saw what she feared. The monster lay on the cold stone, defeated. Its stitches ripped open and bolts discarded all around the massive form. Just behind it was a dark stain. Crimson. It stood out in contrast to the inky, black oil and green ooze. This was blood. The doctor's blood.

"No… It can't be…" Mei crumbled to her knees. She longed to reach out for the man she desperately searched for, gone again. None of this could be real. It was all some nightmare that she was unable to awaken from.

"Doctor…" Tears welled up in her eyes, the burning blur of her vision not even registering to the distraught woman. The weight of reality hit.

"J-Ja-Jamison… NNNOOOOOOO!" She held herself tight and sobbed uncontrollably. Her agonized cries diverting the stares of the guards, unable to bring themselves to look at her. They knew they had done right in stopping the threat, but why did it have to be at such a high price?

Mei was oblivious to their presence. She had failed the man she loved and now he was gone… How could he ever forgive her?


	9. Chapter 9

To anyone watching from the outside, the scene was like the ending to a performance. A castle still standing amongst the ruins of a great battle, the heroes standing in triumph at the defeat of a horrid monster, and the maiden crying in the night at the lost of a beloved. The perfect ending to this tragedy. If only this were just a play to be staged. However, for everyone involved this was real.

Mei's agonizing cries, hollowed by sorrow, engulfed the night. The sound was so heartbreaking that even the heroes that had almost lost their lives fighting the monster felt a pang of guilt for what they had to do. Their fresh wounds went mostly unnoticed as they shared a moment of silence for the fallen. Jesse, knowing it was his hand that had landed the final blow, let his empty revolver fall to the ground. The heroes did what was necessary to protect hundreds of people, yet something inside them felt wrong now that the battle was over. Now, there was someone there to mourn. That man, though deranged, was still human.

All four watched over the young woman as she wept. Her pained wails carried on the cold wind that descended over the veil. Her tormented cries glided over the shadows, weaving through the twisted branches of fallen trees until reaching the boundaries of the kingdom. Many will find peace in the Doctor's defeat, but there was one in particular that would find absolute pleasure in the manner his story has unfolded. In a small cave high in the mountains that surround the land resided another entity. The one that helped set this tale into motion- the witch that had brought Junkenstein's monster to life.

"The poor doctor has failed again, how sad." She mocked remorse. Her glossy lips puckered into an exaggerated pout, fingers intertwined resting below her chin as she leaned on a stone table. Her eyes sparkled in the reflection of her crystal ball, the scene lingering on the hysterical young woman surrounded by the remnants of battle. ' _How pathetic a sight.'_ The Witch never could understand why mortals took things so seriously. Their lives were far too short to possibly be concerned over something as trivial as the loss of another. Think of all they could achieve if they would just stop caring so much. After all, the only emotion that really counts for anything is ambition. It is the people that realize this that are bound to go farther, even if there's a cost; and that's exactly where she strikes. The heart that has all these desires, but no means to make them into reality.

There was a saying, she recalled, _'Never underestimate desperate people. You never know how far they will go to get what they want.'_ Mortals really never change. Always wanting more. Clinging to a goal just out of reach. She knew exactly what they were willing to do for the chance to fulfill their deepest desires, and she would always be waiting in the shadows to make those dreams come true.

Manipulation of mortal asspirations is her specialty, and her rates were not cheap. She knew exactly what people needed to hear to push them over the edge. Even the most rational soul couldn't resist her words, believing what she offers is precisely what they have always wanted. They would have their happiness, but never the happy ending. Before they knew it, all the world belonged to them… at least in their minds. The illusion isn't meant to last forever and everyone has to pay the piper eventually. Doctor Junkenstein was no different.

"My, my, doctor. What a mess you've managed to make." A knowing smile stuck on her face as her crystal moved away from the castle and into the distant woods, where her latest victim was watching his dreams crumble. Blood poured down his arms as he held his chest tight, a vain attempt at survival. She never did understand why humans tried so hard to delay the inevitable. There was no way to recover from a wound like his, yet he is still struggling to hold onto life. Even knowing he has lost everything.

She relished in the fear that radiated around him. It was a mix of all kinds of emotions: he was frustrated by his failure, his spirit broken to pieces, the hand of death slowly reaching out to take him… and something even more intoxicating. Absolute distress.

She had watched him from afar since the night he signed her contract. What a reckless man he was, wishing to bring life to a creature of his own creation. Did he really think through science alone such a feat was possible? Ha! Life was far beyond the realms of mortal capability. Science is nothing more than a bubble humans hide themselves in to believe they have control over their lives. They know why something happens and now they can use this knowledge to control it. But some things were never meant to be controlled. Not without a touch of magic. Something so out of their grasp.

"Just another man blinded by his want to be in control…" After so long reaping souls and making contracts, one would assume the Witch to be bored with people. However, the games she plays with their souls is more than enough to keep her entertained. While each story ended the same, she took amusement in different desires brought to her. One might want to fall in love, but never specify his object of affection should love him back. Another may want to become extremely wealthy, but riches come with the risk that someone else will steal your fortune out from under him. Then there were those like Junkenstein, who wanted to achieve greatness to spite those that knocked them down. While she could provide them with the tools they wished for, she could not guarantee success.

"You will make a wonderful addition to my collection, doctor." She caressed the smooth glass that projected her target. She could see the near invisible line that connected him to her contract. Reflecting only the most subtle of moonbeams, it was like a spider's thread. So delicate, yet strong. It was nearing time for her to collect payment.

"Time to draw the final curtain on your revenge, dear Junkenstein." She gracefully rose from her seat and strolled to her lair's entrance. ' _The moon is bright tonight,'_ she felt its glow on her skin, running into her being and filling her with all the powers of the night. With a snap of her fingers, her trusted broomstick was at her side.

"I think it's time for a house call on the good Doctor." She mounted and flew off.

Meanwhile, Junkenstein hastily stumbled through the woods. With each step he found it harder and harder to draw breaths, and the air he could catch was painful as his lungs collapsed from the trauma. His skin was becoming cold and clammy, emphasized by ever cooling temperature around him. The only warmth came from his blood, seeping into his coat and slipping down his mouth. He clutched his stinging wound, but did nothing to hold back the stinging tears.

Why… why did any attempt at redemption lead him to humiliation? Humiliation… and worse… failure…

 _FAILURE._

The weight of his actions crashed down upon his mind, suffocating him in his own despair. Everything he worked so hard for was for naught! His monster had failed him, his creations cut-down so effortlessly! Was their design so flawed that they really never stood a chance? Was he really so incapable of doing anything right?! Even when throwing caution to the wind and focusing all his might against a single enemy it all amounted to nothing in the end. There was nothing left for him anymore. He had wholy retreated into himself, no longer finding anything to keep him connected to reality.

The shock of his failure combined with blood loss had finally pushed him beyond his limits. Wherever his legs were carrying him, he was unaware he was even moving. Time was frozen all around him. Junkenstein could feel himself edging closer to the black abyss, shadows dancing around his already blurry vision. His footsteps were growing more staggered as his blood loss reached critical. Air no longer felt like it was reaching his lungs. His body, just like everything else, was failing him. The doctor, his energy quickly waning, finally collapsed to the ground. His body slid over the slick leaves of the forest floor. He laid on the cold, bitter ground and could feel the last bit of warmth seeping into the earth. Even the world was trying to keep him down, crushing him in his own defeat.

 _DEFEAT._

His sobs between pained, weakened breaths sharply resounded through the waving leaves. Cries no one would ever hear… and if they did, they would only laugh once more. That's all anyone would ever do for him. Remind him how useless he is, pull the rug out from under him and force him to his knees, and kick him while he's down. These tears carried the immense suffering of his countless beatings, especially this one… his final one. The final nail in the coffin.

Now, here he was sprawled out in the dirt, right where he belonged. His muscles ached from exertion, the wound in his chest flaired with white hot pain with each forced breath he was struggling to take. All the physical pain he felt however did not amount to the level of agony in his heart. Tonight was the night he was going to achieve everything he ever imagined. He was going to watch Lord Reinhardt bow to him! Begging him to stop this invasion, he would do anything the Doctor wished. Junkenstein would take the kingdom from him and be looked at with respect! His beautiful queen by his side…

"M-... Mei…"

Memories of her came flooding into his mind. Her warm smile, the sparkle in her eyes whenever they spoke, the glow of her skin on a sunny day. He wanted to reach out and take her hand. Just to hold her close to him once more would be enough. An image of her appeared before him, looking down at him with those kind eyes of hers. His arms felt as though they were encased in lead weights, and it took a great effort to hold his hand out to her. But that dream quickly turned to a nightmare. He saw the blood that coated his outstretched arm and the ghost of Mei retracted herself from him, horrified. The soft smell of her perfume was replaced by the sickening aroma of raw iron. He choked at the putrid stench, realizing it was his own blood he was smelling for the first time. His senses had become hyper aware as his body tried to keep him alive. Thoughts of Mei and him together were all he had to hold on to. He was not going to let his final image of her be one so awful! He dug deep into his mind, passed all his failures and his agony to a time he was happy. However, no matter how many times he found that good memory, it would always turn on him.

The most important element of his grand dream- the beautiful lady in his arms, living happily in love as the rulers they deserved to be. Once his most desired goal is now and forever nothing more than a fantasy. A sick fantasy he had conjured and deluded himself into thinking he could ever make his reality. He could hear her shouts of disgust with him, see her revolted eyes rejecting his advances, and felt the ghostly pain of her slapping him away. She was not wrong in any of her actions. His sick imagination had temporarily repressed the awful truth. Although despite such harshness, he chose to remember now her loveliness. A sweet image before final release…

"My, my. What have you gotten yourself into, Doctor?" A new voice echoed around him. The leaves that had been blowing gently in the breeze stilled completely. The world itself seemed to distance itself, isolating him.

"C-c-could it be…?" Junkenstein's vision cleared enough to make out the figure descending toward him from the sky.

"I do hope you had fun with my gift." The Witch hovered over his body. Her graceful smile doing nothing to hide her malicious intentions.

"You…" His voice was rough, and he wasn't even sure if any sound was coming out at all.

"Tell me, Doctor, was it everything you expected it to be?" She chuckled darkly.

Junkenstein tried to respond to her, tell her how she tricked him. How she promised him everything! He put all his trust in her magic and in the end it wasn't enough. She had cheated him out of everything! His rage against her burned his already weakened heart.

"Now, now, Doctor. There is no use for such hostility." She leaned closer, her eyes looking right into his soul. The witch gave a satisfied grin. She had predicted his plans would fail; afterall, he was a foolish man consumed by greed and a desire for revenge. In any story of vengeance someone always loses. In Junkenstein's story, the loser is him. He placed his trust in dark magic, and now he must reap what he sowed.

"You asked for the ability to bring life to your creations, and that is exactly what I provided. Whether or not you would succeed was all in your hands." The doctor stared at the witch, but his look did not resemble horror or disbelief- as the witch's victims normally show. Instead, his face held concern and longing.

Fresh tears streamed down his face, but this time they were tears of fury instead of pain. He hated this woman. All the lies she made him believe. She knew all along how this would end and still she sent him into the fray like a pig being raised for slaughter. She showed him only what she wanted his desperate mind to see! She promised him a happy ending with Mei and him ruling this kingdom together! Through his frustration, Junkenstein managed to regain his voice.

"You… you knew this whole time my monster would fall! You tricked me!"

"Oh, your victory was never part of the deal. All you wanted was the gift of life for your creations. What became of that gift depended on you, and it looks like you failed." She took great joy in the look that overcame the Doctor's face at the word ' _failed_.'"

"You were supposed to help me conquer this town!" His thoughts went back to Mei when she had first confronted him about his monster. How she might have been right not to trust something so unnatural. Then he also remembered he had left her locked away in his home… How he had planned to come back for her once the battle was finished. How he wanted her to see just how strong he was and realize how much he needed her by his side. What would happen to her after all this? 

"...but what about... Miss Mei?!" his voice broke as he choked out her name. The one he had planned to have beside him through his revenge. She was such a big part of his plan... He never imagined himself failing; but more importantly, he never saw himself without her. The witch kneeled down and took his chin in her hand. 

"Hehehe... She won't miss you... just like no one else will." Her words spread over the distraught man like a blizzard. He felt a sickening chill seep deep into his bones. What she said was something he had always feared. Years of keeping the feeling of unwantedness at bay in the back of his mind... hearing it said broke those walls and sent a flood of loneliness throughout his very soul. Mei really did hate him now, didn't she?

"Enough small talk. My part of the deal is over, and now I will take what you owe!" She released his chin and rose above him, eyes glowing.

"No! I have to see her! One.. one more time.. I have to-"

"You are not the first to try to delay the inevitable. _'Please, your Greatness! I just have one more thing I have to do before you take my soul!_ ' Ha! A deal is a deal. No more, no less. You got your monster and now I get you!" The wind suddenly started to pick up, twisting around them.

Junkenstein forced his body as far away from her as he could, but he had reached his limit.

"No more stalling." Her voice boomed and echoed over the roaring winds she seemed to control. 

" _No_ …" He weakly whispered, drowned out by the Witch's chanting. He had to get away. He needed to see Mei one more time, tell her how sorry he was for dragging her into this mess. He should have listened to her all along… She was always right after all. He needed to tell her,

"I lov-"

He would never finish his final words. The storm intensified as the Witch concluded her spell and claimed her side of the deal.

"Farewell, Doctor. Hello, servant!" She raised her hands to the sky and a surge of energy rushed passed her and straight at Junkenstein. Consuming him in a whirlwind of magic that invaded every inch of his body, mind, and soul.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Junkenstein's agonized shriek torn through the night, his body writhing and convulsing as he was transformed into something beyond recognition.

White hot pain blinded him as he heard his bones snapping and reshaping under his skin, shards of broken bones slicing him open from the inside before retreating back under the torn flesh. Any blood he had left boiled through the openings throughout his body, evaporating into the air and leaving scorched, blackened skin that was slowly stitched back together. His clothes shredded as he clawed at his skin, trying to peel away an invisible force that clung to his insides. Every scratch he inflicted on himself also became sealed with thick, black stitches. His body slowly turned into a map of agony.

While his insides were being reshaped, his outward features also fell victim to the Witch's spell. His soft, white locks burned away and were replaced by coarse, irritating hay tied neatly at the top of his head like a bail freshly harvested. What remained of his clothes aged and faded, unmatching patches of fabric sloppily sewn over the tears. His metal limbs rusted and transformed into wood and left over farm materials. Bulky ropes of twine strung themselves around his flesh leg.

Finally, the transfiguration reached up to his face. A sack latched itself over his head, ripped open just enough to reveal his scalp. The stitches binding his skin together now wove through the rough burlap and into his neck, pinning the material permanently to his flesh. More hay spilled out as his skin melted into the sack covering him. Junkenstein's screams were immediately silenced by the invisible needle threading through his throat cut through his vocal cords, only permitting a harsh gurgling noise as he continued struggling against the curse. His eyes, which long ago stopped seeing were replaced by two yellow, glowing metal sockets that protruded from beneath the sack that was now his face. His mouth twisted into a hollow grin that shown through a whole ripped out of the burlap sack.

As the physical transformation reached its peak, something more was happening to him. Through all the pain and suffering, he hadn't noticed until now just how lost he felt in his mind. It was as though all thoughts and memories were steadily being erased, leaving only a dark void of nothing. Every failure vanished, his defeat tonight was wiped away. A sort of eerie calm rushed over his mind. It wasn't as though he was forgetting everything he knew, but more like those experiences never existed at all. He was never an inventor living peacefully in a small village, he was always meant to be at the Witch's mercy. She was his only. Was he even a man? Junkenstein couldn't recall if he was ever anything else than this creature held together by magic. There was no life in him other than what was granted. Life. What a strange term to him, it seemed. He could no longer wrap his mind around such a concept that was so far out of his range. All he needed to know about being alive was that he was to carry out whatever task his master asked of him. As his mind continued to fade into the black, one final memory came to him. The ghostly image of Mei returned to him, holding out her hand to save him from what he was becoming. This time, however, the feelings were fast fleeing. A cold wind blew out her image. The Witch was all he needed now.

Said being smiled sweetly down at her latest victim. There would be no more use for petty emotions like love for him. His soul was now hers to take, and he would never feel anything without her approval. A servant should have no other desire than to please its master.

"Isn't that right, Hayseed?"

At the sound of his new name, Hayseed looked up at his overseer. Without a word, he shakily got to his feet, never taking his eyes off her.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." She stated happily.


	10. Chapter 10

Another peaceful day rose over the village as the sun peaked up from the horizon. Trees swayed calmly in the breeze, shaking off drops of dew that had settled in the night before. The songs of birds and other animals filled the air like a natural alarm clock. Farmers rubbed their sore muscles to prepare for a long day in the fields, harvest was coming up soon and there was much to be done in preparation for winter.

Soft rays of light filtered into the open windows of townspeople waking to start their morning routines. The stalls in the marketplace would be opening soon and the vendors had to get all their inventory in order. The quiet of the night was quickly being broken by the hustle of everyday life. However, there was one residence that was almost never silent. Always clanging and banging away sun up to sun down was the mysterious Dr. Junkenstein, who had come to the kingdom a few years ago to set up his laboratory. The land he had purchased was perfect for what he had planned. Close enough to town where he could always make a quick run for supplies whenever need would arise, yet isolated enough to work on his inventions undisturbed.

All his creations shared the purpose of making life easier for the average person. Since he was a child he had always admired the heroes that helped others in need. While he wasn't very strong, he was a clever young man. He decided years ago that he would use his ability to imagine and build to be just like his heroes.

His latest creation was his crowning jewel and he didn't want to waste a moment towards its completion. For months he had slaved over grease and metal work, making sure every part fit just right and did what it was supposed to. There had been many setbacks along the way, many redesigns and wires that needed replacing as he overloaded the current testing his progress.

The doctor was known around town for his inventions, even the ones that didn't go as planned. He had recently helped the poor cafe shop owner when one of the dispensers stopped working in the middle of the afternoon rush. It was no trouble for the Doctor and he was happy to lend a hand. He had originally come in for his usual order before locking himself back up in his lab when he noticed the workers struggling to fulfill the backlog of orders. Everyone assured him that it wasn't necessary, but he never could resist helping those in need- that was one of the main reasons he had become an inventor. All he had to do was uncross a few wires and tinker with the level some. He would even say he made some improvements to the machine before going on his way.

There was one other reason he took these frequent trips into town during the afternoons…

"There she is." He whispered to himself. He was standing behind one of the many flower carts parked near the florist's shop, watching from a distance. Miss Mei had just exited the library and was making her way to the bakery. Her regular Tuesday routine. She would spend the morning reading then go into town for her bread and eggs for the week.

The sweet smell of roses from the cart only made the sight of her all the more pleasing. From the moment he first laid eyes on her, he knew she was the one that would steal his heart. The way she briskly walked through the crowds with such grace, the ruffles of her dress rising and falling with her steps. Her beautiful brunette hair pinned back in a perfect little bun with a cute little pin atop her head, her bangs softly brushing against the fair skin of her powdered cheeks. He often found his eyes trailing down the curve of her chin to rest on her ruby lips, so delicate looking. How he wished to know how it felt to have her lips on his own, sharing a moment of pure bliss. He could never suppress the jealousy he felt for the books she would always carry in her hands, always covered by her gloves. He wanted to take her hand in his own and share an evening stroll under the stars, only the fading lamps of a sleepy town to guide their way.

"She's so wonderful…" He lamented. No matter how many times he saw her, he could never bring himself to confess how she made him feel. He was just some inventor that spent all his free time cooped up in a lab. With all the books she read, she must want someone with a wide imagination and dreams of traveling to grand places. All he could think about is getting back to his work. He would never be able to interest her passed her appreciation of his inventions. The few times they had been able to have a conversation, standing together in line at the cafe or passing each other on the street, all he could talk about was his newest idea. She must think he was so boring, yet she was too kind not to smile and wish him the best. That perfect, genuine smile of hers that would captivate a room with her infectious laugh.

"I bet she's got loads of guys chasing after her. Who wouldn't want to have her attention?" Distracted by his thoughts, Junkenstein went to lean against the side of the cart but missed by a few inches.

"Ah!" He fell hard to the ground.

He could feel his cheeks heating up with embarrassment. He was sure everyone was looking down and snickering at him. What a fool he always made of himself whenever he left his lab! He would rather be ignored than to be the center of everyone else's cruel amusement. He could take criticism fine as long as it was constructive, but he hated when others took joy in his humiliation… He wanted to make life easier for the men and women of the town, so why did they always have to rub his shortcomings in his face? He didn't want to look up at all the faces that were surly grinning down at him.

"Are you all right?" A voice chimed from above.

His cheeks were on fire now! It couldn't be, could it? He spared a glance at the voice, Mei! He knew he wasn't mistaken. Such a sweet sound he had played over and over in his head. Her chestnut eyes sparkled in the light of the afternoon sun. How he could get lost in those spheres… Wait, was he still staring at her?! She must think he's some sort of creep! He had to look away, but would that be rude to just turn away? She may think he didn't want to see her. But what if she's getting uncomfortable with him just looking at her in silence? She did ask him if he was all right, so he should probably answer soon. What should he say? He felt fine aside from the crippling embarrassment, but he can't tell her that. Well, whatever he's going to say he better go on and say it.

"Uh…" _What kind of a response was that?!_ He couldn't help how his tongue would get tied whenever she spoke to him. It always seemed to take his brain a few minutes to catch up to his mouth.

"Let me help you." She reached out a hand for him.

' _She's an angel.'_ Without realizing, he was wrapping his hand around hers as she helped him to his feet.

"You should be more careful, Doctor." The way her lips curved so innocently into an easy smile, yet still held concern for him left him speechless for a few moments longer.

"R-right. Thank you, Miss Mei." He gave her, what he hoped, was a nice smile back. He couldn't really feel much of what his body was doing. Everything in his mind was at a standstill and his body was doing its best to function. An action made all the most difficult when she leaned toward him.

"You can let go of my hand now." She teased. Junkenstein, only now seeing that he was indeed still holding her hand in his, immediately released his grip.

"I'm sorry about that!" He blurted.

"It's all right. What brings you to town? Looking for another part for your newest creation?"

"What? Oh! Yeah. I was just heading over to the Millwright's place to see if he had any scraps I could take." His heart rate steadily returned to a somewhat normal pace. He felt more comfortable talking about his inventions, small talk was a challenge. Once he started explaining to her what he was planning to build there was almost no stopping the words from flowing.

"My, my. It sounds like you've been busy." She commented when he finally paused for a breath.

"Just a bit, yeah." He chuckled lightly. It was so easy to talk to her. Others would have walked away or told him to shut up by now, but not her. She just stands there and listens to his every word.

"I can't wait to see it when it's finished!" She waved to him as she made her way through town.

"Bye." He gave an awkward wave and watched her disappear into the crowd.

 _She's so sweet! I can't wait to get this thing done so I can show it to her. I know at least she'll like it…_

No matter how much he may doubt one of his inventions, talking with Mei always restored his confidence. She would express such delight whenever he told her he had started something new, and she would always be genuinely excited to see its completion. While they didn't always do what they were supposed to, she assured him that they did serve some purpose and just hadn't found their place yet. She was usually right. He would go back to his lab and look over all his diagrams and try looking at the problem with a renewed sense of pride in his invention.

"I should be more confident in my wonderful creations!" Junkenstein declared. He hurried back to his lab to get right to work.

"If Mei believes in me, I must be doing something right. I've got a feeling this one is the one that will change everything!" His joy radiated through the cluttered room. He grabbed his mask, welding equipment, and pulled up a chair to progress on his invention. Time was wasting and he had big plans for this beauty.

"You're going to do a lot of good for a lot of people." He talked to the warm metal bending into place.

"I bet you'll be so great that everyone is going to want one! If that happens, I really would be like their hero!" His smile kept growing wider the more he thought about his invention being talked about all throughout the kingdom. No one is going to overlook this one!

"Why, this is going to be so big I need a way to spread the word and fast…" He thought about the best way to get his creation recognition. Who was one of the most influential people in the kingdom?

"Lord Reinhardt!" Of course! Who better to get the first ever demonstration of the machine that was going to be in every household than the man in charge?! He would see how useful it is, then he'll make a decree that everyone should own one at once! Junkenstein even imagined the Lord would want a few of his own.

Junkenstein was more determined than ever to get his latest creation up and running. He still had ways to go, but the benefits would all be worth it. He knew what the townspeople had been saying behind his back, how his inventions always failed and he was a sad excuse of an inventor. However, he wasn't going to let them get to him. They just hadn't gotten to see enough of his good inventions. Once they saw what he could really do, they won't be making fun of him anymore! This machine was going to be perfect! It had to be. So long as at least one person believed in him, he had the strength to keep trying.

"Right! Let's get you finished." And so, Junkenstein continued working on his project, hoping it was the one that would improve his reputation. All his hopes and dreams were riding on this one invention and there was no room for error. It had to do what it was supposed to on the first try and every go after that. Each piece had to be meticulously planned out and tested. No matter how many parts he went through, how much he had to spend to get what he needed. There was no chance he was going to put his career on the line with some sloppy patchwork.

Weeks went by in a blur for the Doctor. Days and nights all blended together and he was running on such little sleep that his eyes burned and his mind was beginning to distort. He was getting so close, but couldn't risk making a mistake. Reluctantly, he decided to take a break.

"Just a few more adjustments…" Exhaustion quickly overtook him and he fell asleep slumped against his work bench. Once this is finished, he'll be able to just settle down… maybe even have a chance with Mei...

 _Images of Mei flooded into his head as he dreamed of the two living happily in a small cottage on the side of the mountain. Her face glowing in the sun as she walked beside him,. There would be no more awkward small talk, no constant need to be saying something. They would be happy just knowing the other is beside them._

 _A mischievous smile spread across her lips and she ran passed him, her dress brushing against him as she did. She poorly hid herself behind a nearby tree, peeking out at him. Her eyes called for him to come find her in this spontaneous game of hide and seek. He answered her call. He jogged over to her, but she wasn't going to make this easy for the good Doctor. When he reached the tree she was behind, he slowly edged his way around. As soon as he caught sight of her, she slide over to the other side. Every time he was almost upon her, she would slip out of his grasp. She was having fun playing with him. After another failed attempt, he decided to change up his pattern. He rounded the opposite side of the tree, her back to him waiting for him to appear in front of her. He grinned at his advantage. Steadily, he opened his arms wide and quietly snuck up to her. The moment she turned back to hide, he caught her in an embrace. They laughed together and continued on their walk._

 _A clear river flowed peacefully beside the hilltop where a picnic was waiting for them. Her hand under his, head resting on his shoulder as they watched the sunset._

" _Mei…" He whispered into her hair, smelling of roses and fresh mountain air._

" _Yes?" She turned up to him, smiling sweetly. Her nose nuzzle against his chin, tickling him with each breath she took._

" _I owe you everything." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer._

" _I would have never been able to do any of this without you. You were the one that gave me the courage to keep showing off my inventions. You were the one that drove me to make them perfect. Thank you." He leaned into her, their lips only separated by a whisper._

 _He was about to close the gap when suddenly a flash of lightning lit up the sky. He pulled away and gaped at the dark clouds rushing over the valley. The waves of the river crashing violently against the shoreline. Thunder roared angrily, as though he had somehow stabbed mother nature in the back, and she wanted revenge._

" _What's happening?!" His voice cracked in fear at the storm that was raging above them._

" _Mei!" He looked down to make sure she was all right only to find an empty place beside him._

" _Wha- ?! MEI!" He jumped to his feet, rain beginning to drown him in the downpour as the sky opened up. Vigorously wiping at his eyes, he fought against the harsh winds to find Mei. He had to keep her safe!_

" _WHERE ARE YOU?!" No matter how hard he sought her out, she was nowhere to be found. Junkenstein crumpled to his knees in despair._

" _Don't leave me…" His broken voice barely audible over the constant rumble of thunder._

" _MEI!" His voice merged with another bolt of lightning that struck him where he lay._

"AAHHHHH!" He fell from his work bench and landed roughly on the stone floor of his lab. Shaky breaths were forced in and out as his lungs starved for oxygen. Sweat beaded over his brow, his pale skin cold and clammy as he recovered from the nightmare.

"It was just a dream…" He heavily sighed. _It all felt so real…_

Junkenstein slowly rose to his feet, having to hold the edge of the table for support. His legs felt like wet noodles under his weight. To keep himself from falling back to the floor, he plopped down onto the bench and ran a nervous had through his damp hair.

"Just a horrible, horrible dream…" Images of dark clouds burned into the back of his eyes. Every time he blinked he was reminded of the storm that had ripped them apart. _Was fate really so cruel that not even in his dreams he was meant to be with her?_

"What's wrong with me?" He rubbed his face. He felt even worse than when he had before he went to sleep. He looked over at his incomplete project. His hands shook from the residing fear of the nightmare. Taking a few long breaths, he knew he couldn't let his mind dwell on the negative. He had a long road ahead of him to finish his creation.

"Guess it's time to go back to work." Junkenstein trotted over to a nearby pile a scrap, searching for the next piece he would need.

"Least I can do is get this right…" He continued his work.

The next time anyone saw the Doctor was when he was on his way to present his completed invention to Lord Reinhardt himself. Weeks cooped up in his lab had left him pale and all the stress of getting the thing to work had caused him to lose a few pounds. However, despite all the trouble he had put himself through, an air of confidence radiated around him. He stood tall, wore a proud smile, and let nothing anyone said to him lower his resolve.

"Today is the big day!" He could barely contain his excitement as he strolled through the town. The streets were still crowded, but not as badly as usual. It was almost evening and the sun would start to set soon. The Lord had been so busy with recent affairs that the only time he had to spare was right before he stopped working for dinner. Reinhardt promised him an audience this evening and Junkenstein was not going to be late. He wheeled his creation behind him, covered to keep it safe and hidden from the curious eye.

"Won't they all be surprised!" He spoke to himself, not caring for the strange looks passersby gave him.

"What do you have today, Doc? An automatic fire starter?" A group of men laughed at him. Making jokes that all his inventions ever did were blow up in his face.

"Not today, boys!" He called.

"This is the one that will change everything. You'll see once the Lord declares every villager to have one!" Junkenstein took a mock bow and carried along down the path to the castle.

"Don't get yourself in too much trouble, now!" They all continued to laugh.

"Laugh all you want," he mumbled under his breath. "I'll be the one getting the last laugh."

Steadily, Lord Reinhardt's castle rose over the horizon. Junkenstein stopped for a moment and stared at the intimidating structure. He was really doing this. He was going to march into that castle and put on the best show he had ever given in his life.

"Can't let the nerves set in now, Mate." He built himself back up. There was nothing to it, just like any other demonstration. His invention had worked fairly well in the lab. All it had to do was give one good run.

"Just remember, Mei believes in you. If she sees something, then it must be true!" The thought of Mei's smiling face and cheers when he comes down from that castle eased his mind enough to keep moving forward.

He reached the front gates right on time. As he made a move to enter the grounds, he was stopped by two large guards.

"State your business." They commanded.

"I have a meeting with Lord Reinhardt. Giving him a front row seat to my best invention yet!" Junkenstein smiled wide.

"We are going to have to inspect that before you can proceed." They walked around his cart and were about to pull the tarp off when Junkenstein slapped their hands away.

"No! Lord Reinhardt is the first person that has to see! I've worked too hard on this for it to be spoiled!" Junkenstein stood between them and his precious cargo.

"Hey! You better watch it, Pal!" The guards raised their hands to their weapons.

"We determine if you are authorized to see the Lord! Either you let us inspect that hunk of junk or you can just turn back and go back to wherever you came from." The second guard threatened.

"Hunk of junk?! This is going to change the world! Once Reinhardt gets a load of this beauty, I guarantee you'll be lining up for your own special inventions!" Junkenstein defended his work. Any other time he would realize that he may be overreacting, but with all the long nights and nightmares have clouded much of his judgment. All he could focus on was presenting his creation. He wants the unveiling to be special and unspoiled.

"For now you're just some loon that we're ordered to keep away from his Majesty!" The guards were about to draw their weapons when they were stopped by another voice behind them.

"What is going on here?" One of the Lord's main defenders, Ana, walked up to them. She noticed how the guards' hands rested in an attack position. She looked over at the defensive Doctor. For someone with her years of experience, it didn't take long for her to realize what was happening.

"Let him through." She told the guards. "This one is harmless and the Lord is expecting him."

The guards looked him over and hesitated before granting him access. Ana escorted the Doctor through the courtyard, fully trusting him enough to turn her back. Junkenstein turned back one more time to stick his tongue out at the two guards. The guards held him in their gaze until he was out of sight within the castle walls.

"Thanks for that." He struggled some to navigate his cart while also keeping up with her swift pace.

"Those boys are always looking to start trouble. Keep up." Even without turning around, she could hear his steps dragging behind.

"The throne room is only a little further ahead."

"Right." He could feel the nerves returning and there was a tremble in his voice.

"Do not be nervous. Part of the battle is showing the opponent that you are not afraid." She could hear the fear in his voice and she sympathized for the young man.

"I'm not afraid!" He defended. He's here, isn't he? After coming this far there is no way nerves are going to be his undoing.

"Whatever happens, you just have to dust yourself off and keep going. Keep that in mind if it doesn't go according to plan. Most things never do." Ana warned him.

"I know this gem is going to do exactly what I want it to." He glanced back at the covered machine. A soft smile eased onto his face.

"Your confidence is admirable, if not misled." She offered before stopping in front of two massive oak doors.

"Right through here." Ana stepped aside for the Doctor to pass. He couldn't explain why his legs felt like they were cemented in place. He tried to will himself forward, but he couldn't move a muscle. He was finally here. All the days leading to this moment are about to be summed up in a few minutes.

"I suggest you pull yourself together." Ana's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Yeah… Yeah! I can do this!" He pushed open the grand doors and entered Reinhardt's chamber.

The room was brilliantly lit with massive chandeliers lined with candles. The walls were printed with intricate designs studded with gold that graciously reflected off the glow of the light. A silk carpet started at the entrance and ran the length of the room. Junkenstein's eyes were lead directly to the striking image of Lord Reinhardt seated on his grand throne.

Junkenstein looked up in awe at the Lord. Three others were positioned at his side, assuring his safety in any situation. Reinhardt himself was decorated in spectacular fashion. A velvet cape was delicately draped over the shoulders of his polished armour. His helmet was hanging on the side of one of the throne's armrest. Even with one eye scarred, his features were handsome and youthful despite his years. His chin rested on his hand as he leaned to the side, a bored look on his face.

"Doctor Junkenstein." His voice was listless. "What have you come to show us this time?" The Lord made no attempt to hide his disinterest in whatever it was the Doctor was here to present. Junkenstein had been to his castle so many times to show him various inventions that Reinhardt only allowed the visits to continue out of politeness. These visits were disruptions to more important matters he could be seeing to. Not a single 'grand invention' the man had brought had worked out, so the Lord long ago stopped expecting much more than a few minutes spent watching the poor man struggle.

"I-" His voice cracked. Junkenstein coughed a few times and composed himself. He was used to this audience, but for some reason the air felt different today. The creation he had was more advanced than those of the past. So, here goes nothing!

"I bring to you and invention that is going to revolutionize the land! One that will change the way of life for everyone and allow us to grow rather than be forced to slave away day in and day out!" Once the Doctor started talking there was no stopping him. All his nerves were converted into the energy he needed to go through with his plan.

"And what exactly do you have in mind to do something like that?" Reinhardt peeked behind the Doctor to look at his cart, still covered with the cloth. This wasn't the first time the crazy loon claimed such a feat and butted into the Lord's precious time to show it off.

"I'm glad you asked!" Junkenstein strolled over to the cart and took hold of the cloth.

"This is the future!" The Doctor ripped the cloth off and at last everyone in the room could lay eyes on his creation. However, the reaction was not what the Doctor was expecting.

"It's… It's a…" Jesse stuttered.

"It's an abomination!" Hanzo called.

Lord Reinhardt jumped to his feet in disbelief, "What is that monster?!"

Presented before them was the most appalling thing they had ever seen. It was an Omnic of the most crude construction. Various types of metal had been welded together with scraps forced to fit together. Bolts stuck out at strange angles, giving the bot a haphazard appearance. Parts of it were rusted and crumbling, almost as though it had been dug out of some graveyard. Bionic limbs hung limply at its sides, the most disturbing feature being the substitute of one of its hands for a circular blade.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Lord spat. How could something so hideous even exist? What purpose could this creature possible have other than to terrorize? All of the defenders came together to form a chain in front of their master, ready to attack.

"Whoa! Whoa! It's not what it may seem! Watch!" Junkenstein heaved the clanky body off the cart and set it before them. He flipped a few switches and the bot roared to life, its eyes glowing a pale gold. The blade on its hand buzzed as the blades started to turn.

"It's an automated harvester!" Junkenstein proclaimed.

"The bots will go up and down the rows of crops and slice through the stalks! There will be a sack attached behind them that would then catch the falling grains! Boom! No more need for workers to be stuck out in the fields all day!" He took out a remote and moved the bot around the room.

"And it's easy, peasy to control! Anyone could use it!" Once the bot finished its lap around the room, it came back to rest at the Doctor's feet.

"I don't like it. Something like that is unnatural and cannot be trusted about the townspeople." The Lord protested.

"I agree," The Archer chimed in. "We cannot allow it to get loose!"

"I assure you, it's completely safe!" He gave the Omnic a tap on the back to sell his point, but this momentum pushed the bot forward. The swinging motion of the blade cut down through the carpet as is made its way to the spectators.

Without hesitation, the Gunslinger fired to take the threat down. Unfortunately, a machine was far more resistant to his bullet than a man. While he succeeded in blowing out one of the bot's eyes and turning it around, the thing continues on its rampage around the room. Paintings were sawed through, furniture destroyed. All the while, Junkenstein was struggling to regain control of his creation remotely.

"Wait! Stop! It really isn't meant for indoor use, sir! I know it will do a world of good out there in the fields!" The shot the Omnic took had damaged its signal and nothing the Doctor did seemed to slow it down. Finally, the Soldier took aim and ordered everyone to get down.

"No!" Junkenstein pleaded. "I can get it back under control!"

"This thing was never in control!" Jack fired his helix rockets and blew the bot into pieces that rained over everyone.

"My...all my hard work…" Junkenstein stumbled over to the remains of his creation. Limbs were missing and the metal was warped and shredded. He sunk down to his knees, tears threatening to fall.

"That does it!" Reinhardt's voice bounded over the chamber, now littered with shrap metal. He rose to an intimidating height, towering over the broken man.

"I've tolerated your inventions in the past because I knew they were harmless and would never see the light of day! But this!? You could have gotten everyone here killed!" He stormed across the ruined carpet, his heavy steps crunching over bits of metal.

"And you wanted to release this demon onto my people?!" The veins in his neck pulsed in fury.

"It wasn't a demon…" Junkenstein mumbled.

"What was that?" Reinhardt's voice was laced with venom.

"I said…" His shoulders trembled with anger at the loss of this creation. "IT WASN'T A DEMON!" He jumped at the Lord in blind rage. The Soldier quickly lunged forward and pinned Junkenstein against him, keeping him unable to reach the Lord.

"THAT WAS MY BABY! I SPENT MONTHS PERFECTING EVERY DETAIL JUST TO MAKE EVERYONE'S LIVES EASIER! I CARED ABOUT ALL OF YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!?" He struggled with all his might to get to the man before him. All his life he was pushed around, all his life he listened to the condescending voices that tried to break his spirit. So long he just thought they couldn't understand his vision, but this made it all clear to him. They were afraid of what he was capable of and have always been trying to keep his potential chained.

"Guards!" The Lord called. Swarms of armed soldiers rushed into the room, taken aback at first at the scene they walked in on.

"This man is a threat to our people!" He pointed to the still ranting Doctor.

"I order you all to go destroy his lab so he can never make something so vile ever again!" They all saluted and rushed off to complete their task.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'LL GET YOU, ALL OF YOU FOR THIS!" The Soldier pushed him to the ground where he landed beside his fallen creation.

"You're are hereby banned from Lord Reinhardt's presence!" The Soldier continued pointing his gun at the man. From behind, Reinhardt added his own conditions to the punishment.

"You will also never build another creature as long as you live! Your days as an 'inventor' are over! TAKE HIM AWAY!"

Junkenstein was thrown from the castle like a piece of garbage, what remained of his invention tossed beside him. Bolts scattered across the ground and the Omnic's jaw came loose from its face. Sniffling in the dirt, Junkenstein was lost. Everything had been stolen out from under him in an instant. His reputation was cursed, he was banned from the castle, his home was being ransacked this very moment… There was nothing more to him. Turning to the remains of his bot, he could see that the only affection he ever had was for the things he created. They never mocked him, nor doubted him. They listened to him and they understood him. The Doctor collected the parts he could and slowly pulled himself up. He cradled the remains to his chest and began the long walk home… Back through town…

"Well look who it is!" Random people on the street commented around him. He didn't bother looking to see their faces.

"Saw a whole bunch of guards heading your way! Must have really done it this time!" They laughed.

"Looks like you finally got that recognition you were looking for!" Even more quipped.

Junkenstein was numb to all their remarks. What did any of them matter?! All they ever saw was a failure, and now they have all the proof they need to cement that image of him. While their comments never bothered him much before, now they were irrelevant. He even held himself together when they had the nerve to mock the broken bot he carried. His creation was just as broken as he was…

At last he reached the ruins of his home. The glow of embers illuminated from within, windows shattered in all directions, and the door had been ripped off its hinges. He trudged inside. Not even the small flames that resulted from oil spills catching on the sparks of severed wires fazed him. Setting the Omnic down on the half of his work table that remained standing, he took in all the damage- both physically and mentally.

"Just a monster, huh?" He lamented. Junkenstein picked up a piece of broken glass and gazed at his reflection.

"Takes a monster to build a monster, doesn't it?" Everything that happened this evening played back in his head. The taunts, the distrust, the destruction of everything he lived for…

"Well then… If they thought that was a monster…" A twisted smile spread across the Doctor's face.

"I'll show them just what I can do!" If all they saw in him was a lunatic, then he'll be a lunatic. If the only thing he knows how to create are demons, then let the gate of Hell open wide! A maniacal laugh screeched throughout the rubble.

"I'LL SHOW THEM WHAT A REAL MONSTER IS!"


	11. Chapter 11

Hidden beyond the wood, a distance from town, there rests a vacant field. Weeds overtook the land long ago and the only residences were the animals that wandered through while scavenging. No one knows who once owned the land, and nearly all had forgotten its existence. The ground itself seemed to suck the life out of any soul that dared to trespass. In the center of this wasteland stood a rotting stake. Painted with mildew and infested with pests, the wood weathered and splintered under the weight of its newest decoration. The scarecrow hung limp from its perch, alone. The afternoon sun radiated on its exposed skin, burning deeply. Straw stuffing spilled into the wind through various tears made worse by the rusty nails that snagged on loose threads.

The scarecrow, however, was not as lifeless as the rest of this field. He was very much aware of his discomfort, but had no will to move against it. His master had left only enough energy to remain conscious. His day was spent looking out over the tall, dry grass that clawed at his hips. Occasionally, birds would swoop down and peck at him mercilessly. They tore one of his eyes till it was only held back by a single thread, and he had lost more and more hay. Master would put him back together once night came, as she always does.

All he could do was wait for the sun to set, then he was permitted to roam the darkness. It was also the only time he could forget his sorrows. In this field of death, memories battered his mind. The person he once was was hastily fading away, but he could never fully forget the events that brought him to this point. Random fuzzy images would flash into his shattered conscience- something big and green, four silhouettes, and a pair of shining brown eyes glistened with tears. To him, that's all they were though. Images. He had no clue what the meaning of these things were or what they were meant to be. Just plagues on his broken psyche. These thoughts agitated the Scarecrow, frustrated by his inability to put all the pieces back together… but that's how she wished him to be.

What stood out most in his jumbled mess of a mind, though, were those eyes… Who had they belonged to? Where they just another trick by the Witch to torment him? It must be what he deserved… his master could do to him anything she wanted. He belonged to her now, no matter what he was in the life before… was he anyone before he came to this field? Had he been created by his master for the purpose to serve her every night? That must be it. He was her tool. All the thoughts that invaded his mind each day were the memories of the souls he collected… the remnants left behind. Afterall, he had no memories of his own. What good were memories to a servant? Yes, he only existed to please his master's demands.

Lost in himself, the scarecrow lost track of the hours that passed him by. The sun was settling below the horizon and soon the moon would rise to take its place in the sky. The pale beams much less aggressive than the harsh rays of daylight. Then he would be sent to work. Knowing this, a faint giggle escaped his stitched throat.

As the golden glow of day faded into the black of night, the time eventually came. The world became quiet. A sudden gust of wind disrupted the still night, blowing whatever loose hays were left off of the scarecrow. He peeked up to see his alluring master descending from above on her broomstick, here to restore him and temporarily set him free from his post to roam as she usually did. Her mischievous smile brought him a faint sense of joy. Her pleasure was his mirth and another spasm of giggles shook through his body. She carefully yet gracefully dismounted off of her broomstick.

"Good evening, my pet" she greeted her servant, approaching him casually. Strolling up to her mounted puppet, she surveyed the damage the day had done.

"Goodness. The birds and pests certainly had a feast today, didn't they?" she said, observing the various wounds and the torn eye on the scarecrow.

"That's okay. I'll make you feel better." The Witch chuckled before focusing her energy to recite a spell and restore her faithful servant to new condition. She waved her hands in specific rhythm as mists of green encircled the scarecrow. With surgical precision, the mist weaved through and sewed his wounds and fixed his eye back in place, erasing all evidence of the excruciating damage done to him through the morning hours until now.

As his vessel finished mending, the witch released the invisible bonds that chained him to his post. A snide smile crossed the Witch's face, enjoying the way his mangled form crumpled to the ground and crushed the dry brush underneath. How she loved looking down on her servants. With free will, humans were power hungry and greedy. Without their free will, they understood their place, groveling at her feet.

Hayseed twitched and fidgeted as he rose off the ground. His movements were staggered as energy seeped back into him. He could finally move on his own, but couldn't help but wait for his master's command. Now that he had something to focus on, all those thoughts from earlier finally left him. All he thought about now was what his master wanted of him on this evening.

"You have proven to be a wonderful addition to my collection, Hayseed." She leaned over the hunched figure. Her voice seemed to mock him like she was talking to a child.

"Tonight, I have a very special task for you…" Moving out of his path, the Witch directed him toward the town he once belonged, though he didn't know that. It was time to cut off all the loose ends.

"There are a few meek souls in a village just on the other side of the forest. It would seem their time has come." She conjured images of some of the men that once humiliated the Doctor. They would just be the start. He did want revenge on them, so why give up just because he failed in doing it his way? She was a woman of her word, after all.

"Go forth and show them what happens when they mess with the wrong people." Even without knowing what she meant by that statement, Hayseed clapped his hands together maniacally. He had the faces memorized and limped his way to the unsuspecting town.

The Witch watched her puppet hobble off into the darkness. The dear Doctor Junkenstein was going to have his vengeance, even if it was out of his control. Once he was finished with all those he had planned to terrorize, perhaps it would do well to eliminate his little snow angel, too. He certainly has no need for foolish things like love anymore. Once they were all out of the way, there really would be nothing more linking him to his mortal self. Junkenstein will be less than a memory!

"Hahahaha!" The Witch's laughs echoed into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Hayseed stumbled through the shadows of the forest, leaving deep impressions in the dirt as he traveled. He cared nothing about the trail behind him; nature would do its part to mask his path. He could sense the wild animals that roamed about him, foraging under the cover of night. The wicked magic that flowed through him connected him to these creatures. Anything that relied on the shroud of darkness had an understanding of one another, even if it was for the purpose of being prey.

However, his prey was less aware of their fates. The men from the village that had crossed the Witch, they were his targets. She had shown her servant their faces, so full of life and the naive comfort that the boundaries of their home would protect them. More giggles escaped the walking terror as he imagined all the ways to torment them before taking their souls. Master always enjoyed a good show, preferring to play with her meal before devouring it.

The trees began to thin and Hayseed could make out the soft glow of recently extinguished fires. The town was fast asleep. He reached out his senses to locate the exact positions of the men he had come here for. The air was pungent with the scent of life. So many lives surrounded him. Hayseed dragged himself deeper into the township, passing various buildings that held no significance to him. Obstacles in his way was all these places were. The only purpose they served to a creature like him was to block his path and conceal his prey. One of the loose threads on his pant leg caught on the edge of a cart, causing a bouquet of flowers to spill to the ground. Unnoticed, the creature trampled over the petals.

After half an hour wandering through the village, he located his first target. A small building stood in the center of a row of identical homes, the only variation being the decor that littered each yard. How convenient that this man lived so close to another set of woods, the perfect place to separate him from any others that might awaken to the sound of his screams. All Hayseed had to do was incapacitate him, or at least lure him away.

Grasping the wood frame of the door, the monster easily ripped the door from its hinges. Not a sound that anyone had heard. Everyone was still sound asleep, lost to their dreams. He proceeded to hunt down his prey. Hayseed's wooden leg scratched at the floorboards, making an uncomfortable screech that echoed ominously. Then, the servant heard a rustling from behind a door further down the short hallway. The sound of clinking metal and sulfur met his senses. Gruff footsteps pounded into the hall. There, shotgun in hand, was the man the Witch had ordered him to reap.

"You better get out of here before I blow you apart!" The man threatened, taking aim. It was far too dark for him to make out just what was in his hallway, but he wasn't going down without a fight. This was his home, and he had been sure to stock up on defenses since that attack on the castle not long ago. Everyone had been in a state of shock that a monster so horrible could exist, but now they would take no chances. Lord Reinhardt's soldiers had given the town some relief, but many still held onto some anxiety.

Hayseed stood, rooted to his spot in the floor. Eyeing his prey, his mind was invaded by thoughts of what would be the perfect torture for this man. What would Master like to see happen to him? He was an aggressive type, so watching him breakdown would be most preferable. He was also scared, that Hayseed could feel. All his threats were in vain, though.

"What are you, deaf!? I said get out!" The man spat. His heart rate was increasing steadily with each moment the figure standing before him didn't move. Another giggle slipped from the Witch's servant. The darkness seemed to carry the cackle into every corner of the house. The man began to shake as the atmosphere chilled with an oppressive air that was starting to suffocate him. Hayseed trotted forward, realizing his prey was falling into his insanity.

"Ah!" The man shouted and pulled the trigger of his shotgun. The shot found its mark despite the unsteady hand of its handler. Hayseed was blasted into several directions. His torso flew back, arms landing on separate ends of the hall, straw raining down like a blizzard through the area. His lower half simply dropped to the ground.

"Hehe… ha… HAHA!" The man boasted in hysteria. Another monster… it was another one that had been in his home… That abomination could have killed him before he knew what was happening! Thinking of how close he came to never seeing the sun again turned his legs to jell-o. Sinking to his knees, the man continued clutching his gun close to him. Were there any more?

"That… was too close…" Sweat dripped from his brow.

His moment of relief was cut short, however, when the fragments of the monster began to move. Like magnets, limbs slid back into place and straw swept itself back into the creatures open wounds. Eyes glowed bright yellow, fixed on the petrified man. Jerking in all directions, Hayseed rose back to his feet, no evidence left behind that he had ever been blown apart. His smile seemed to have grown wider and he let out a full out chuckle, focusing all his attention to the man on the ground. Hayseed continued his way towards his victim.

"N-N-No! Stay back!" He tried to raise his weapon, but lost his grip and the gun went tumbling. By the time he would have reached out to grab his only defense, the monster would be upon him. Adrenaline took over and the man scrambled into his room and slammed the door shut. He turned the lock and scanned the area for a way out, any way he could find. The only chance he had was the small window above his bed. Jumping onto the mattress, he tried to unlatch the pane before it was too late.

Hayseed examined the wall that separated them and began pounding on the frame. Wood splintered and the hinges gave way one by one. The man managed to undo the latch that trapped him, but a new challenge prevented his escape. In his haste to slide open the window, the rails had come off the track and jammed. Frantically, the man grabbed for anything that might help him break through the glass. He grabbed a thick, leather bound book from his nightstand and desperately banged on the glass trapping him. The door was not so resilient. Hayseed slammed the defense to the ground and made his way into the bedroom.

"NO!" The man put all his might into one last swing. Glass shattered and cut into his hands, leaving deep gashes that spilled blood over the sill. Some shards rained over his face, barely missing his eyes and slicing open his cheek. He didn't notice the injuries. Clambering outside, more shards embedded themselves in the soles of his feet. The man landed hard on the cold, dew covered grass.

Gasping heavily, he hobbled as far as he could away from the building. Panic clouded his common sense and he headed away from the town and from help. He had to get away. Hoping the trees would hide him from the monster, the man rushed into the brush. Thorns tore into his already mangled skin and he held his breath, watching the house. So far, that thing hadn't followed him outside. So what was it doing? Toying with him? The man refused to take his eyes off the window, even as they started to sting in the chill of the night air.

All was still and quiet as the minutes passed like hours for the terror stricken man. He could feel small insects crawling over his exposed skin from the brush. Some bit at him, but he didn't notice the itchy, red bumps that swelled from their stings. His immediate concern was where that monster had gone and what it wanted from him… was it just another bloodthirsty heathen cast among the innocent people of the town? Who had sent it? Junkenstein was dead. Everyone knew the tale of how the Lord's guardsmen had defeated his army of Zomnics and left him with a wound that no mortal could possible heal from. He had disappeared to bleed out, ridding them of their torment.

After so long crouched behind the trees, the man knew he had to make a choice. He was becoming light headed from blood loss. While the smaller cuts had clotted, his larger lacerations still poured a steady stream down his hands and cheek. If the elements didn't do him in, then his wounds sure would. He could feel his eyes getting heavy, as though someone had tied iron weights to them, and his body grew colder with a lack of resources to keep him warm. All he needed was to make it to his neighbor's house.

' _How had they not woken up yet? After all the noise and commotion he had made, shouldn't everyone be on alert?'_ The man never knew his neighbors to be such heavy sleepers, especially after his first shotgun blast. That would usually be enough to start a mob, but the night remained still. No candles lit at the windows, no calls to find their missing friend… nothing. It was like a surreal dream. If not for the ever prominent throbbing of his wounds, he wouldn't believe any of this was really happening. Taking one more glance toward his bedroom window, he dashed from the bushes and sprinted toward the closest house.

His breath came out in sharp takes as his lungs reached their limit, the dry air burned his throat, and his sides pained him from overexertion. He was going to making it no matter how weak he was, or how exhausted he felt. All his focus was on that house, all his energy pushing his body beyond its limits. Just a few more yards…

Suddenly, a large wheel of hay and broken spikes of wood rolled right under his feet. The man lost his balance and went hurtling to the ground with a hard _thud._ The sharp ends of the wood had torn through his pant legs, leaving deep gashes under his knees. He struggled to prop himself up on his elbows, taking in the damage. His ankle was twisted and his legs were on the verge of being useless. What was that that tripped him?

Frantically, his swung his head back and forth in every possible direction. Then, to his horror, stood the monster at the edge of the wood where he had just come from. Had it been watching him? Waiting for him to make a run for it? It was as though this thing was teasing him, playing with him like a new toy. The man had used up every last bit of adrenaline his body had to spare and the full extent of his injuries hit him like a horse kicking him in the face. His legs wouldn't move, his arms felt like lead and stung like he had dipped both his hands in acid, his cheek was swollen and beginning to show signs of infection. This couldn't be the end! No way!

"Gah!" His throat closed up from fear, making it difficult for him to call for help.

"H-He...ph…" A whisper escaped his lips, but nothing more.

Hayseed saw its prey was defenseless and still struggling to escape the inevitable. He took his time strolling up to the man. The fear that radiated off his prey was intoxicating. The Witch may have sent him on a mission, but he was enjoying every moment of it. The man was clawing at the grass, trying and failing to pull himself away. How humans could just never accept when it was over. Always trying to cling to any hope that some miracle would rescue them. Hayseed stood directly over the man's body, staring in amusement. The man looked at him, eyes glossed over in terror. He was beginning to realize this is the end, and this is where he will die.

The man whimpered. Snot, tears and blood mixed on his face in a disgusting mess. Tilting his head to the side, Hayseed bent down and took hold of the man's throat and lifted him effortlessly above the ground. The monster raised the man over head, unaffected by the way he hit and pulled at his capture's arm. Using his mechanical arm, Hayseed plunged his limb into the man's stomach. Fingers sliced into the flesh like a knife into warm butter. The man's skin tore open as the monster continued pushing his way to the man's organs. Once safely housed under layers of protective tissue, vital parts of the man's body were being pushed and crushed. Hayseed stopped after the man's flesh had reached his knuckles, holding them in this position as the other squirmed and gurgled up pools of blood. The man had never experienced so much pain in his life. It blinded him. His senses overwhelmed and began to shut down as a way to protect him from his suffering. Unfortunately, he seemed to have an unusually high threshold and could only manage to block out so much. His stomach felt as though someone had shoved a rot iron pipe through him, and his blood sizzled and chilled at the same time.

Hayseed proceeded to curl his fingers inside the man, taking hold of as many internal organs as he could. More blood spat from the man; he was drowning in his own blood. In one swift motion Hayseed ripped his arm out, taking half the man with it. Red stained both monster and man, leaving a puddle under their feet. The life drained from the man quickly, arms falling to his sides to hang limp. Hayseed released his grip on his victim's neck and watched the body plummet to the ground. The man was still conscious for a few seconds more, eyes turning up to meet his killer's. In the pale light of the moon, Hayseed dominated over him in a wicked silhouette, still holding onto to his dismembered organs. The last thing the man heard before his body completely shut down was the awful chuckle of the monster… then everything went black.

Dropping the bits of stomach and intestines to the ground by the corpse, Hayseed rubbed his hands together pleasingly. He had done well and the master was sure to be overjoyed with his work. Dancing from one foot to the other, Hayseed continued onto the next unsuspecting victim.

Meanwhile, overhead the Witch looked over her servant from her broom. What a gruesome demise for that poor, unfortunate soul. She chuckled sweetly to herself.

"I did promise you a fitting revenge, dear Doctor." She lifted her hand above her head, holding a glowing orb of soft blur light. ' _Another soul for my collection_.' She chanted a quick spell and sent the soul somewhere safe for her to come back to later. There was still more reaping to do while the night was upon them. She flew through the night, reinforcing the sleeping spell she had cast over the town to ensure her servant would have a pleasant hunt. Only his victims would be awake enough to hear their own cries.

"I'll send the ghouls to finish off the bodies. My wonderful servant has done a spectacular job bringing terror to this peaceful little town." And with that, she disappeared into the night. The echoes of Hayseed's demented laughter erupting into the darkness as another scream followed…


	13. Chapter 13

The whole town was on edge since the murders. After waking from one nightmare, it seemed that they were being pulled straight back into another. Some of the townsfolk were starting to think they had been cursed. Perhaps the wicked Junkenstein had used his dying breath to bring misfortune upon them. How else could they explain all that had happened in the recent weeks? Men they knew gone in the blink of an eye and not a single person saw the tragedy coming. A few days earlier the homes of two men were found ransacked and large amounts of blood covered almost every surface, even leading outside. The trails never went beyond the edge of the woods, meaning they were killed in their own backyards… No one knew what became of the bodies because there was nothing left except the stained earth. Everyone was even more disturbed knowing they never heard a thing.

Questions about the mysterious slayings quickly erupted from the terrified people. Had the killer slit their throats to keep them quiet? Why take the time to muffle the screams? There was obviously a struggle, so why risk drawing attention? Who could have done this? _What_ could have done this? Where were their bodies?

That was the main topic of concern in the beginning. Where had the bodies been taken? The blood never left the property, so there was no way they were dragged. At the same time, if they were carried, wouldn't prints have been left behind? Something was wrong and no one felt safe. Ever since the last monster had been dealt with, everyone's sense of security had been compromised. While they were well off knowing the fate of Junkenstein's creation, they also had to ask themselves: _"What else could be lurking out there?"_

Many argued the facts over and over. They were aware that monsters were real, now. Was this another creature of the dark that they had to look out for? Others that wished to leave the past in the past attempted to douse the talk of monsters and demons with more practical explanations. An escaped lunatic from some far away prison, or a rabid animal that had been draw to the homes by scraps of trash that had fallen onto the lawn. Surly anything was a better guess than some mythological beast! After all, Junkenstein had built his monster. He was dead and gone with no way of unleashing another. People didn't come back from the dead...

A meeting was called by town officials. They were scrambling to keep the people in line and trying to solve this mess before Lord Reinhardt was once again forced to interfere. His people had enough to handle with the cleanup of their last battle. The town would show the Lord that they were capable of taking care of matters. The officials opened the meeting with a proposed curfew.

"What good is a curfew?!" Protests erupted.

"These men were pulled from their homes in the middle of the night!" The officials were having trouble keeping the peace. Pandemonium spread like a virus, overtaking all rational thought.

"It was another monster!" One woman shouted over the crowd. Cries of alarm blended together in the masses as panic swept over those that believed there was more evil working its way into their once quiet town.

"The Doctor must have sent a curse over us all!" All attempts to calm the crowd fell on deaf ears. Others that refused to accept such outlandish ideas also put in their two cents.

"Silence! Do not be irrational!" A group of men that had known the victims well berated the otherside.

"How do we even know they are really dead?!" Frantic calls questioned.

"Maybe this is all some practical joke and they are safe in the forest waiting for the punchline?" Hysterical cackles cut into the fray. Some were still traumatized and refused every explanation that involved the missing men truly being killed. They desperately wished for the normalcy to return, even if they had to use their imaginations to make that happen.

"They wouldn't do something like this!" Friends of the fallen retaliated.

"Well something did this!" The arguments continued for a time. Finally, officials had to bring order back to their fractionated town.

"Everyone! Please quiet down!" They banged their gavels on their desks to gain attention. "All this fighting is getting us nowhere!" The cries died down and all eyes were at the front of the room.

"Yes, this was a terrible tragedy. However, we must come up with a logical plan of action to catch whatever did this, should it return." The color drained from many faces. While no other lives had been taken, livestock had been found slaughtered in the barns and doors ripped from their hinges. The threat was still very real and they needed to be prepared.

"Now, if anyone has any suggestions about how to catch whatever is doing this and how to keep everyone safe, please make your case one at a time." Nervous glances bounced around the room. Everyone was so worried about being next that they never thought about confronting the culprit face to face.

"How can we catch this thing if we have no idea what it is, what it looks like, or what it wants?" One of the women complained.

"We need to lure it out." A man countered.

"Just like hunting a wild animal! We just need to find some bait!" A group of farmers began their own discussion of what to use to trap the mystery demon.

"Bait?! Are you suggesting we leave someone out to die?" The arguments erupted again.

"We'll all be ready and waiting nearby!"

These talks were going around in circles. Officials again had to bring their frayed attention into line.

"Any OTHER suggestions? Arguing is not going to solve the problem!" Once more, any talk was met with panicked retaliation, the futility of cooperation increasing the frustration.

From the back of the room, quietly, sat Miss Mei. She had been in a sort of daze ever since Junkenstein had been killed. While everyone celebrated, she walked numbly through the crowded streets. She doesn't even remember getting back to her house. The images of the night kept replaying in her mind. How long had she cried in the castle's courtyard before being gently escorted away? The days seemed to lag by and she felt more isolated than ever before. Never again will she see his warm smile, his golden eyes so full of wonder. She wanted to cry for him, but her body was in a state of shock and disbelief.

She knew desperation had clouded his judgment and he wasn't in his right mind when he created his monster. All he had wanted was to know his inventions mattered, that he was doing good for the people of the town. When all his efforts blew up in his face, it just sent him over the edge of his grief. If anyone had just taken the time to help pull him back to reality instead of tormenting the already fragile man… No one cared. She was a loner herself and felt a connection with Junkenstein every time they passed each other on their daily constitutionals.

Even now, in this room filled to the brim with angry and scared townspeople, she felt so alone. They had been at each other's throats for hours going back and forth about how to fix this latest problem. While she was concerned about the men that had perished, she couldn't say she was really afraid. She had already faced a tower of zomnics, came face to face with a monster that could easily have been the end of her, and lost the man she had just started to realize she loved. With all she had gone through, what wild animal had she to fear? Nothing could bring her anymore pain than her heart was already suffering.

Finally tired of listening to the bickering of the crowd, she decided it was time to make her leave; no one would notice she wasn't there. Gathering her bag, she slipped out of the meeting hall. Taking in the fading daylight, Mei just noticed how long the discussions had been going on. The sky was painted with the reds and oranges of sunset. She concluded there must only be a couple hours of daylight left, if that. Not that that mattered much to anyone if this thing could just break into their homes. She slowly made her way through the barren streets, not really focused on a destination. She knew it was foolish to be wandering about alone, but she didn't have much left in her to worry about what might happen. Blindly, she continued on.

Meanwhile, word of the murdered men had reached the walls of the castle. Lord Reinhardt cursed under his breath. Even though the obnoxious and insane doctor had perished; in a twisted sort of way, he had somewhat succeeded in tearing the town apart. At least, he managed to accomplish the minor goal of disrupting their peace. The lord knew in his gut, SOMEHOW, the doctor was behind this new mess. Even in death, Junkenstein was a pain in his backside…

His soldiers were able to take out the physical threat, but the mental trauma was going to take more time to heal. Add this new danger to the town and disaster was weighing heavily in the air. Reinhardt took a moment to reflect on the events leading to now. Every instance that white-haired annoyance entered his chambers, ranting and raving about his next failure of an invention, and every time he had to be forced out. Especially the final time before… all this. The lord recalled getting fed up rather quickly with Junkenstein. Perhaps… a bit too quickly.

For a split second, Lord Reinhardt considered the possibility that perhaps all of this tragedy was his own doing. Maybe he should have given Junkenstein the chance to fix that bot/farmer/harvester/ whatever the heck it was thing… No! No, this whole thing was the madman's doing, not the honorable ruler of this fine land. Junkenstein was the one who created that monster to attack the people and his castle. That crazy bastard was the one who invented that dangerous bot he presented to the lord and intended to give to the townspeople. If Reinhardt hadn't rejected that abomination, it could have seriously hurt or even killed his subjects! Just like… whatever this knew mystery killer was doing… Lord Reinhardt sighed, stroking his white beard, before resigning and leaning back onto his throne with a heavy heart. Was it guilt? Confusion? Concern? Whatever it was, it annoyed him just like the doctor… _'Damn him.'_

So lost in thought, Reinhardt failed to notice one of his defenders approaching. "Sir?" The voice startled him and his head snapped up to face the other.

"Ana? What brings you here? Is cleanup going well?" The entire staff had been busy picking up the debris from the zomnic battle. Metal littered the pathways, oil stains needed to be soaked and scrubbed down, and the castle gates had been splintered. Getting everything back to normal was going to take months of diligent work, but that also meant that other parts of the castle would have to be ignored for this period. Knowing her meticulous nature, Reinhardt put Ana in charge of directing the repair efforts. 

"I am pleased to say that cleanup is on schedule. However, it will still take a lot of time to get everything." The trail of her voice let him know that there was more to report on than just that.

"Is there something more you wish to say?" He urged her to continue.

"There is, in fact." She stood tall and firm. "We have all heard of the unfortunate news from the town." She began.

"We were all wondering if you wanted us to go inspect the area?" Looking him dead in the eye, he could tell she had her mind set on this request.

' _So the team wanted to get involved down in the village?'_ He thought about the response this would get from the people. Would they appreciate some assistance? This was a major tragedy coming after another fierce travesty. Surly everyone was beyond terrified at the loss of two of their own, and so close to their homes. Yet, no one had been sent to him demanding that he take action… the way they had with the monster.

"Sir?" Ana was confused by his silence. Usually, Reinhardt was the first to jump at the chance to show off to his people. He loved sending his troops directly through town when they were off to war, or make the occasional appearance to settle land disputes. Why was he so hesitant this time?

"I want you to keep vigilant." He said at last.

"Keep your eyes and ears open, only get involved as a last resort…" Solemnly, he stood from his throne. Ana could tell his mind was still elsewhere. When their eyes locked together, it felt more like he was looking right through her.

"It wasn't your fault." She placed a friendly hand on his forearm.

"There was no way you could have predicted or prevented what happened with Doctor Junkenstein. The important thing to do now is to keep our wits about us and move on." Her voice was soft now. She let her guard down around him, and she spoke to him as a friend rather than an underling. Unlike the others, she and Reinhardt had a history that made it easy for her to read him.

"I know." He replied, hollow. "But there is still something nipping at the back of my neck. I don't know what it is or what it means… Something is still not right with my land." He folded his hands behind his back and shuffled out of the chamber.

Ana was unsettled by his words. She, too, had that itching feeling in the back of her mind. He was right, though. The best thing they could do was stay alert and not go out looking for a fight. The people were already at their boiling point, and sending she and the others in would be the straw that broke the camel's back. What were they showing the people if they were to barge into the town and put them under lockdown? That they should be panicked and distrusting. No. What they needed now was unity and the chance to come back together. Ana's team would watch over them, but they were going to have the confidence to keep one another safe.

Back in town, night had nearly shrouded out the remaining daylight. Mei walked along the same path she had only a short time ago, while she was searching for Junkenstein after he had gone missing. She remembered talking to so many people that only scoffed at the Doctor's inventions. They had made her so angry. Last time she was down this road, it was to hurry to make sure he was safe from the monster that had been roaming. She laughed at how naive she was back then. Trying to protect him from the thing he had created… A single tear rolled down her cheek.

The moment in his abode, when he held her close and asked her to be his Lady, pushed its way to the front of her mind. In that instant he wasn't the madman people claimed, he wasn't the fool that was the butt of so many jokes. His feelings were nothing but pure and real, even if a little misguided. He really had loved her. How betrayed and broken he looked when she rejected his confession. She pushed him away in disgust over what he had become… But her Junkenstein was still in there somewhere. When he almost kissed her, there was even a moment she didn't want to pull away. At the time she wasn't ashamed of the way her body initially reacted, now she would do anything to feel his lips over hers.

"Am I just as crazy for still loving you?" She sobbed into the night. Stopping just before the road that leads to the forest, Mei's knees buckled under her. She dropped to the ground and clenched her hands to her chest. Why won't the pain go away? Why was every memory of him filled with so much regret? If she had done more! If she had gone to visit him when he would lock himself in his lab for days, if she had made more of an effort to spend time with him as more than just an acquaintance! Maybe she could have saved him from insanity. The walls caved in on him and there was no one to free him from the rubble. He was trapped in his own mind, consumed with his own grief… Why wasn't she there for him?

"I'm so sorry!" Toppling into the dirt, she covered her face in shame.

Suddenly, she heard a loud scraping noise approaching from the far end of the path. All the town was still at the meeting hall, so no one had been around to light the lanterns. Everything was dark except for what shone in the light of the waxing moon. Squinting, she could just make out a figure slowly staggering closer. Its movements were strange and she knew of no creature or person that walked that way.

"Is someone there?" Her voice scratched and harsh from crying. Mei shakily got to her feet and wiped at her face to clear her vision. The figure kept getting closer, never speaking a word. Straining her ears, she could pick up the sound of something being dragged through the dirt and uneven footsteps.

Looking around for a source of light, Mei saw a lantern nearby. Trying not to make any sudden movements, she backed away and toward the post, never taking her eyes away from the figure. As she retreated, she swore she heard a dark, low chuckle from the direction of the unknown presence. Once she felt the cold metal pole behind her, Mei quickly turned and opened the glass encasing the candle. Reaching for the matches that they kept secured in a lower compartment of the street light, she struck the flame.

Unhinging the lantern from its post, she faced the creature. It was far closer to her than she realized, only a few yards separated them. What disturbed her more though was what the thing was that steadily made its way toward her. In the limited lighting, she could make out the hunched over shape of a disfigured scarecrow. A sack covered its lopsided head and straw stained dark red poked out from the seams that sloppily stitched it together. In one hand, the horrible figure held a sickle that was dripping red and in the other was some sort of severed animal part that Mei couldn't identify. Its yellow eyes locked with hers, and it seemed that the thing was smiling at her. However, this was not the warm inviting smile of an old friend… it had just found its next prey.

Sucking in her breath sharply, she let out a blood curdling shriek.


	14. Chapter 14

Eyes never leaving the deranged figure approaching her, Mei's mind slowed to a crawl. She knew she had to run away, she needed to find help, she needed to do something! Her legs were frozen to the ground and fear had drained all the blood from her face. Inside she screamed at herself: _Why are you just standing here?! This monster has already killed two people that we know of! If you just stand here, then we are going to be next!_

Her internal argument was no use as her body remained rooted on the spot. All her bones felt like jelly and her hands wouldn't stop shaking violently, causing the lantern she was holding to sway. The shadows cast by the wild light made the monster's features all the more intimidating. The monster was closing in on her, twitching and giggling with twisted delight. She was running out of time!

As the monster was almost upon her, its rough laughter finally registered in her ears. Once Mei's brain was able to process the situation, everything happened in a blur. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she tore her eyes away from the creature. Turning on her heels, she dashed as fast as she could back toward the town. In her haste, she failed to notice that her pin had fallen from her hair and sunk itself in the earth below.

Watching her flee, Hayseed continued his pursuit with the same steady pace, knowing she couldn't get far once she had been marked as prey. Now, it was only a matter of time before she too would join the Witch's collection. To fuel his chase, his Master had filled him with the craving to reap any soul that crossed his path. He could feel her throat nestled in his hands, and her breath leaving her as she struggled to take those final breaths…

His foot knocked against something on the ground. Curiously, he looked down to find a beautiful, silver hairpin sticking up in the dirt. His first instinct told him to use this item as a weapon to stab into those alluring, chestnut eyes of his victim… Those eyes… They felt so warm even amongst the terror that they reflected. Fresh tears had made them glisten in the moonlight. Hayseed stopped in the middle of the dirt path, staring intently at the object that had brought his slaying to a halt. What were these feelings that welled up in his chest? All he should feel is the desire to kill for his master, the thrill of the chase and the satisfaction of feeling life taken by his hands. However, something had invaded where his heart once was.

Something was gnawing at the back of his mind. Somewhere in the darkness was a small fragment of a memory from a past life it seems that he forgot long ago… Wasn't he just a creation meant to serve his master? If that was so, then he should only know her, the Witch… but… That woman… He knows her, or at least he did. His mind kept replaying the look in her eyes over and over. Why was this all so familiar?

" _Don't you love me?"_

Words echoed through his head. The more he stood there wondering, the louder the words became. A man's voice on the verge of tears, full of hurt… It was similar to the begging voices of his victims, yet, this one sounded more sincere. He could just recall the taste of those words on his own tongue. Was it him that was speaking?

" _I might have… for the real you… NOT THIS MONSTER YOU'VE BECOME!"_

A distressed voice… this one filled with betrayal. A young woman, the one that just ran away… Was she talking to him? Something from his past was trying to breakthrough the wall that separated who he was from what he had become… He was a monster. Was he the monster she was talking about?

"Mon- …ter….?" Hayseed rasped. Yes, he had become a monster… but was there something before? Pained brown eyes flashed through his mind once more, this time revealing the rest of the image. A beautiful woman with soft, brunette hair held up with a distinct crimson pin, like the one before him. Her features were delicate, but her determination was firm. Even in this fragile state she stood her ground.

"M...M...Mei?" The straw had broken the camel's back. A flood of memories and emotions crashed over him has everything he did resurfaced. All the events that had lead up to this moment stabbed at him with enough force to send him to the ground.

"G..ah!" Hayseed crumpled into a heap and wrapped his hands over his templed, dropping his weapon in the process. It was too much. The villagers mocking him, his rejection from Lord Reinhardt, building his monster, making a deal with the Witch… Mei. Taking her as his queen only to have her turn against all he had strived for… The pain he put her through…

"N...NO!" He didn't recognize the sounds he made. This was not his voice! He was Jamison Junkenstein! No, he was just a monster created to serve his master! No! Who was he?! He should be causing others to suffer, not be stuck in his own torment!

The night of his raid on the castle burst from the darkness and made the pain he felt all the more real. How cocky he had been to think he could take on the kingdom's best. Watching as one-by-one his zomnic army shattered. Even when all was lost, he pressed onward in his only foolish delusions of grandeur. He gasped as the burning of the gunshot that had ended his fight erupted from his chest as though it had just happened. He remembers running away and hearing an eerie chuckle… then everything going black… Hayseed writhed on the ground as everything settled down inside him. While his insides were now made of straw and his life completely dependent on the small fragment of a soul the Witch had left behind, he felt cold.

" _... THE MONSTER YOU'VE BECOME!"_

Looking down at his appearance, he realised that she was right all along… The rough wood that supported mangled metal and burlap held together by unnatural means. He was a monster, now. He let his ambitions blind him from everything and the Witch's offer had tempted him to his own ruin. Junkenstein had managed to regain control in this moment, but how long before his mind slipped back into the void of insanity? How long before the Witch descended to reinforce her hold over him? Even just seconds after reliving every moment, he could tell some scenes had already faded back into obscurity. Soon, he would once again be nothing but a mindless puppet. When that happened, would he really kill Mei?

She was the only thing he was able to keep away from the darkness. Could he really continue on if it meant putting her at risk, again? But wicked instincts were also driving him onward. His body was betraying him and he felt himself pull the sickle off the ground… but he also grabbed Mei's hairpin. Holding one in each hand, Hayseed was confused about how to proceed with tonight's hunt. Still at conflict, he jerked from the dirt and continued in the direction Mei had gone.

Meanwhile, said woman was dashing through the abandoned streets of the town in hopes of escaping the monster she encountered. The cool night air burned her lungs and her throat was dry from breathing so heavily, but she didn't dare stop or look back. Her only focus was getting back to the meeting hall where she guessed the rest of the people still resided. Sweat dripped from her brow.

"P- Please!" She exhaled.

"Is anybody out here?!" Her cries heard only by the night. In her haste, the trim of her dress caught under her heel and she was pulled harshly to the ground. The lantern she had been carrying flew away and shattered, though the base of the candle remained lit. Struggling to her feet, Mei whimpered in pain when she tried to stand. Forced back down, she examined her ankle as best she could in the limited light… Sprained.

"No…" She whispered, frustrated with herself. Running for her life and she managed to immobilize herself. Chancing a glance behind her, the road still appeared empty. She still had some time, but not much before that thing came after her. Biting her lip through the pain, she hobbled along as fast as she could. Finally, the dim lights of the town center came into view. She was almost there!

"Just a little bit farther…" Encouraging herself, the young woman stumbled into the well-lit hub. ' _They must have lit the lamps in this area when they realized how dark it was.'_ She thought. Crashing into the meeting hall, she began screaming of what she saw.

"Help! There is a monster near the edge of town near-" Her voice died into an empty echo. The building was vacant of anyone. The lights still shone and the room had an air about it like a group of people recently took up space. However, they were all gone now.

 _Where is everybody?'_ Fearful tears slid down her reddened cheeks. Turning back into the streets, she looked for any sign of life. Except for a few owls and other animals, there was no sound. The town was abandoned.

"What's going on here?" She grew more desperate for a companion. Taking a closer look, she noticed several lamps missing from further down the area, and some of the florist's tools were missing from her cart.

"Did they… go out looking for the monster?" Realization struck her like lightning. Wherever they had gone to search was not the right way! It was behind her, probably stalking her and waiting to strike. Was it going to do to her what it did to the others? No one was around to save them either! Is this all some sick, twisted game to this thing? Tracks in the dirt told her they had gone in the direction of the homes of the victims.

"Do they think it is still in those woods?" She went to follow the trail, but forgot about her injury. The moment she put pressure on her foot, searing pain shot up her leg.

"Ah!" She fell once more. Sitting on the ground, Mei was able to fully process what was going on. She was unable to move, alone in the open with a monster chasing her, and the only people that could help her were long out of her range by now. Never before had she felt so helpless… All the people she had scorned for their treatment of Junkenstein and lack of appreciation for the good he tried to do were now her only salvation. Junkenstein, too, was gone. She really was all alone…

Unseen to Mei, the Witch was watching her anguish from high in the sky. How delectable was the fear pouring from this innocent, little soul. The Witch took a good whiff of the air that hung over the distraught woman.

"She will make a fine addition to my collection." She complimented.

"Pure, has come face-to-face with the darkness and prevailed, strong willed." She relished in the idea of such a life being ripped away and stripped of its freedom. Those first few souls had been the warm-up her monster needed to take this one.

"Savor your last few moments, my dear." She sang, though she knew the woman could not hear her. Glancing just beyond where the victim lay helpless, she saw Hayseed emerging from the tree line. _'Right on time.'_ With a pleasant smile, she watched her slave with anticipation.

"I wonder how you'll do this one in." She treated the approaching slaughter like a show.

Back on the ground, Mei sobbed miserably. How much longer did she have before she joined the list of corpses that plagued the town? The sound of scraping caught her attention. It was the same sound she heard earlier. Peeking over her hands, she locked eyes with menacing, yellow orbs. Just at the edge of the dim flames of hanging lanterns was the monster. From her place on the ground, it looked all the more wretched from the shadows. Her sight immediately trailed down to the bloody sickle.

" ..!" Her throat tightened with terror and she couldn't catch her breath. Without even being near her, it felt as though its grimy hands were already wrapped around her windpipe.

Hayseed stared back at her. Inside he was still stuck in an endless loop of confusion. Was he going to just let the Witch have her way and not give Mei a chance? Could he save her from the monster that was himself? Was there a way to rid himself of this curse and go back to her? Even if she got away now, how long could he keep himself from losing what little control he had managed to secure? Seeing her so close now, laying in the gravel, waiting for death… But her eyes said that she wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Leave me alone!" She cried. Mei hoped she didn't sound as scared as she felt. If this was the end, it wasn't going to be for nothing. Taking in as much air as her lungs could hold, she gave out one last holler.

"HELP!"

Quiet surrounded them.

Mei hunched over, all the fight leaving her with exhaustion. She only hoped someone would come in time to sight the monster before it is done with her. At least they will know what they are looking for. Her death wouldn't have to be for nothing…

Her distress shook Hayseed from his conflict. The sorrow that burst from the woman he loved in his past life… the woman he still loved, broke the chains that had restricted his mind. He remembered her without a doubt. His instincts as Junkenstein called for him to rush to her side and hold her tight, whisper that all would be all right and he would save her… However, the part of him that remained Hayseed knew there was a limit to what he could really do for her. He was, by all means, a monster. Hated and hunted, he's killed in the name of evil and forfeited his life.

Without knowing what he was doing, Hayseed steadily closed the distance between them. Before long, he was looming over her shaking figure. Holding herself with eyes shut tight, Mei was waiting for the pain… It never came. Cracking open an eye, she saw the creature bent down in front of her. Squeezing her eyes tightly, she wished it would just get this over with. The suspense was the hardest part of knowing her fate. She felt a rough, clothed hand rub against her head. Flinching, she awaited the pain of his sickle to come crashing down on her…

"Huh…?" Slowly peering at the monster, she was confused to find it gently caressing her hair. Then, she felt something slide into her bun just behind her scalp. Hayseed pulled away, never turning away. Reaching up, she discovered that it had replaced the hairpin she had lost in her flight.

"This is…?" Speechless, she held its gaze.

"M...Me…" It rasped. At first, she wasn't sure what it was trying to say, then it dawned on her that it was her name.

"I'm… Mei." She finished. "How did you know my name?" Fear transformed into curiosity. This thing obviously wasn't going to hurt her, so what did it want?

Reaching out to take her hand, Hayseed's movements became more relaxed. His entire demeanor shifted the moment she spoke back to him without fear. There was hope, even if just a spark. Something warm radiated in his otherwise cold chest. Mei… his friend. No, his…

"Sw-Swee...Sweeee-" The word lodged in his stitched up, garbling throat. Mei looked at him, concentrating hard on what he was trying to tell her. As always, she was the only one that ever gave him a chance, ever took the time to try to understand him. He was never a failure in her eyes, and he wouldn't fail her again…

"Sw-s… weet.. Hea…" He struggled and strained until,

"Sweetheart…"

Mei inhaled a sharp gasp, all the pieces starting to click together. There was only one person that had ever called her that- Junkenstein! The night of the battle he had run off, presumably to die, and no one ever found his body. Could it really be that somehow this thing in front of her is what's become of the doctor?! Taking a closer look, she saw it. The thin figure, makeshift limbs, the strange yet sincere look of his features… This was her Junkenstein! ...What happened to him?

"D… Doctor Junkenstein?" She hesitated. He tightened his grip on her hand, confirming that she had guessed correctly. Joy swelled in him when he found that look of recognition in her eyes. She knew it was him! His happiness surged when she held his hand back. She accepted him! Was there no end to how remarkable this woman was? So kind, so smart! His sweet, beautiful Mei!

"But… How?! You- Everyone said… What happened to you?" Her mind pulsed with questions she was unsure if he was in any state to answer. It has strained him so much just to say her name.

"W...Wi…" He tried and failed to reveal the identity of the one that had had turned him into this monster. The one that had ordered him to kill for her and do her most tedious tasks. However, Mei had to know the truth. If there was no way to save him, least so that she could protect herself. He tried saying it again, but was interrupted by Mei falling into his arms. Even in this form… could she have the ability to love him?

"It's ok!" She cried. "It will all be ok now. I've got you and we can figure this out together." After his death, Mei had fallen into a deep depression. Alone from the town and suffering the loss of someone so close. While everyone celebrated, she knew the real man behind the monster. He was lost and desperate then. Now, she had the chance to save him from another monster.

"WHAT?!" A voice screeched from above the rooftops. Both snapped their heads in the direction of the exclamation. Gripping her broom in anger, the Witch bore holes into her failed servant.

"How dare you turn against me!" She roared at them. Hayseed held Mei close to him, hoping to protect her from whatever punishment his 'master' had in store for his betrayal.

"W-who is that!?" Mei called, but her question remained unanswered.

"I gave you everything you wanted! I gave you the ability to create life, I allowed you to have your revenge on those that mocked you!" The winds picked up around the town and clouds swarmed the sky.

"Yet, still, you choose to go back to a world of pain and lies?" She scoffed. "I suppose you really are just too attached to humanity to let it go!" She started chanting and temperature in the air dropped drastically.

"What's going on?!" Terror rose in Mei's chest, but not for herself. This creature obviously had a grudge against Junkenstein. Was she the one that made him like this? After losing him once, Mei didn't think she could stand by and let him fall again. Ready to take whatever hit was coming, Mei tried to wiggle out of Junkenstein's hold.

"If you like to feel so much, enjoy all the pain you deserve!" And with this final warning, the Witch vanished into the sky.

"What is that supposed to…"

"There it is!" Mei was cut off by the returning voices of the townspeople. They came from out of nowhere and over the howling winds she had not heard them approaching. Surely they had seen the woman in the sky… the Witch! How could anyone have missed the show she had just performed?

"Everyone!" She called in relief. They had help now…

"It's attacking Miss Mei!" They shouted and readied their weapons. In their sight, all they could see was the monster holding tightly onto a helpless young woman, sickle covered in blood laying at its side.

"WHAT?!" Mei tried reasoning with them.

"No! You've got this all wrong! It's Junken-" Fearing that she would be caught in the crossfire of the town's rage, he had to get her out of the way. He knew first hand from his last monster how relentless and ignorant they could be. They would never listen; even if they did believe her, Junkenstein was a monster in himself that should be dead. Making a choice, he sprang to his feet and pushed her back, feeling guilty as she gasped in pain.

"No!" She scrambled to get back to him, but was held back by the townspeople that thought they were rescuing her.

"Get him!" The call was given. No one was sure who had ordered the onslaught, but it was too late to take it back. Preparing for the tedious task of pulling himself back together after they had their fun, Hayseed stood ready for them. However, something washed over him. There was a chill throughout his body that wasn't there before… not until after the Witch had disappeared... !

The first attack was delivered by a rake that was swung into his side. Expecting to feel nothing more than a tickle, he was shocked when the wound hurt. White hot pain flashed over him and he temporarily went blind. Not having much time to regain his composure, another tool was thrust into his stomach. Why did he feel each and every jab at him!? He realized the Witch, in her rage, had repealed his immortality. That ' _honor'_ was only for the servants that still served a purpose. He had regained himself and chosen not to reap the soul she most wanted… This was his punishment.

He searched the crowd desperately for Mei. If this was the final end, he wanted to see her face one more time. If her soft lips and glowing skin was the last thing he saw, that would be enough. His heart sank, though, when he finally did catch sight of her. She was struggling to get through the throng of angry villagers. Her warm eyes glowed red with tears that streaked down her face Make-up smeared with dirt gave her the appearance of a beggar, strains of sweat drenched hair fell from her bun. This is not how he wants to remember her! She is in so much despair and distress! … This is what the Witch wanted… He gave up servitude for this woman, so now she would be the cause of his demise.

"Junkenstein!" She called.

He was not going to let the Witch have her way again! Detaching his leg, he used the limb to trip up the leaders of the pack before making his escape. He would come back for her and let her know that this isn't her fault! He just had to live! Still maintaining his enhanced strength, he hopped away on his remaining foot. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough to notice the farm boy that had gotten behind him in the fray. The boy took his shears and rammed them into the monster, cutting away anything he could. Losing control for a second, Hayseed smacked the boy to the ground where he fell unconscious. As the town rushed to the boy's side, he made his escape under the cover of night and darting toward the woods. He could feel the life quickly leaving his body…

"NOOOO!" Mei did her best to follow after, leaving the people to their own devices. He had to save him! She let him die once…. There was no way she was going to let that happen again! She could still see his staggering figure slowly disappearing further into the darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

"NNOOOOO!" Mei screamed over the roars of the mob. Continuing to struggle against the arms that held her in place, she watched helpless as the one she loved was beaten and torn apart. The last thing she saw was his hobbling form retreating into the darkness. While everyone rushed to the aid of a young man that had been injured in retaliation, Mei took her chance to break away.

She pushed and shoved people out of her way. Her ears caught the sounds of joyful cheers and curses that the monster had gotten away. The comments sickened her. He was less a monster than any of them! How could they continue to take so much joy from bringing suffering to others? Even when Junkenstein was just the harmless inventor, they outcasted him for no reason other than he was different. Her anger was reaching its peak. She had just got him back after thinking him dead and they take that away from her all over again! Finally, the end of the throng was in sight. She was just about to break free when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Pulled back by the sudden force, she stumbled to keep her balance.

"Whoa!" She spun on her heels to face her assailant. One of the men that had organized the search for the monster stood before her. He had an intimidating scowl on his face and looked at her with a hint of disgust. Mei wasn't sure what he wanted from her, but she could tell nothing good could come from staying near this man. She had to get to Junkenstein and he was just an obstacle.

"Just where do you think you're going, girl?" His voice was low and threatening, but Mei could hear it easily over the crowd.

"What does that matter to you?" She retorted.

"Ever since that Junkenstein incident, you've been acting awfully strange." He commented. "And you were at the castle when the cuck got himself done in." She couldn't get a read on what this man was insisting. His eyes were cold and dark as the stared at her accusingly.

"I don't have time for-" She tried to turn, but he snatched her arm. She winced at the pressure he was putting on her elbow. Bringing her other hand to pry his off, she began to fear this man more than she had ever feared Junkenstein's monster.

"Let go!" She cried.

"You're going off to find that monster, aren't ya?" His grip was like iron.

"What I do is none of your business! Now, let me go!" Spectators around them had ceased their celebration to witness the scene unfolding. No one made a move to help either side.

"You've brought nothing but trouble to this town! We finally get rid of the loon and you go and find him! Bet you had something to do with the attack on the castle, too!" Mei's eyes darted around to see the faces of the others. Mumbles from curious onlookers began to suffocate her. Were they accusing her of helping Junkenstein to overthrow the kingdom? She tried to stop him! He was just so lost… Lost because of what they did to him!

"And just whose fault is it that he had to resort to something to terrible?!" Her question caught him off guard. Seeing a moment of weakness, she writhed herself free. No longer being held up, she tumbled to the ground onto her injured ankle.

"Ah!" She cuddled the limb, soothing the pain by rubbing the tender skin.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He gritted his teeth, fists clenched at his sides. Mei could tell that in his current state, this man was not beyond hitting a woman. She was already down and it would be so easy for him to take out his rage on her. However, Mei didn't care about consequences anymore. What did she have left that they all hadn't already taken from her?

"You heard me!" She defended. "None of you ever cared! You berated and humiliated a good man until he was pushed passed his breaking point! In his eyes he had nothing left to lose, so why not take down the source of all his suffering?!" Mei had no idea what she was saying. The words flowed from her mouth without any control, there was no more holding back. They had proven to her that they were nothing but barbarians that beat down anything that they deem unworthy of their acceptance.

"All he ever tried to do was help everyone! Sure, not all his inventions were well thought out, but at least he was trying!" Tears rushed down her flushed cheeks. Hate consumed her as she gazed at the faces that looked down on her. Some held the same wrath as she, others seemed to reflect regret at hearing the truth. Good. They should regret everything they have done! They should be consumed and kept up at night haunted by their actions.

"I think it's time we get rid of another problem…" The man finally spoke. His words like venom chilled her blood.

"If you're so sympathetic to monsters, then you should just go live with them!" He lashed out. The shocked expressions of those around him revealed just how much these weeks had taken out of him. No one thought him in his right mind. Would he really run a helpless woman out of town just because she showed she had a heart? What would become of her left alone in a forest laced with so much danger. They had all seen the kinds of monsters that inhabit the unknown darkness and what they could do. She would certainly die out there.

"What are you...saying?" She was stunned by his proposal.

"You were already on your way to look for that thing! I doubt you were going to finish it off." He mocked her. The others were also catching on to what he was getting at. Their resolves were changing as they realized what she was doing. They still feared the monster. All they knew was that it had killed and tormented. What kind of person would want to save such a demon just so it could continue to wreak havoc on their lives?

"I…" Mei closed her eyes and regained herself. This was her final choice. She had to decide between going to Junkenstein, who might already be gone, or stay here and live surrounded by suspicion and hate. Not many paths to choose from… Remembering everything Junkenstein had been through and all he had done for what he believed, she knew she also couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"I'd rather live with the monsters out there than the monsters I see before me!" She asserted. Some took steps back while others gripped tighter to their weapons. No one was sure of what would happen next. The man from before marched up to her. He crouched down to her level on the ground and sneered,

"Then go."

With that she was free from this town forever. After this they would never accept her back no matter what turn of events occured. She, like Junkenstein, was no longer considered human to them. She had become something unclean that they had to cleanse themselves of. She was the one that was attracting all the sorrows that have befallen them. Inside, though, she was relieved. Mei had never really felt like she belonged here. Her only comfort was Junkenstein and his inspiration to keep going no matter what was said. He was always there, giving her something to dream… Now he was gone and she just wanted to be where he was.

"I will." She stated. He aggressively pulled her to her feet and pushed her away. The others were also crowding inward. They formed a wall that gave her no choice but to go toward the woods. Some started to yell at her, others seemed ready to shove her out. Mei felt claustrophobia sinking in as they approached. Turning, she fled as fast as she could. In the distance, she could tell some people were throwing things in her direction, but she dared not look back to see what. Just like that, she was just like another monster to them.

Reaching the edge of the forest, she pushed the town from her mind. She was done with the place and everyone in it. She had to find Junkenstein. There was still hope that he survived the attack and had retreated somewhere to rest. Following the trees around to where he had entered, she found a path of broken twigs and disturbed earth. ' _This has to be the way!'_ Using the trees for support, she hobbled along the same way he had.

"Please be all right!" She pleaded with whoever might still be listening. She had to keep her hopes high- they were all she had left.

After what felt like hours of trekking through the thicket, she noticed that the trees suddenly stopped and turned into dried grass that came to her waist. In front of her lay a barren field overrun by weeds and time. Nature had overtook the land over the years and no one had set foot here in since. She was too far away from the town for anyone to care to venture. ' _Was this where he's been all this time?'_

Cautiously, she made her way through the dead stalks. Dry vegetation crackled and snapped under her weight. With each step, she became more and more anxious about what she would find hidden beneath the weeds. Would there be anymore monsters? What if they were waiting for someone like her to wander into their domain to attack? …Was Junkenstein somewhere here? Surrounded by so much decay. What if he had already met the same fate? Shaking these awful thoughts from her head, she had to believe that there was still hope. He was going to be alive! She wasn't going to lose him again!

As she approached the center of the field, the weeds seemed to fold flat against the earth. Appearing as though someone had cleared this part of the land, she kept up her guard. Walking further into the clearing, a wall of dry, dead crops encircled her. Even out in the open, she felt like she was being caged in. Continuing, Mei found a tall wooden stake in the center of it all. The wood was stained by weather and rotted to the core. Curious, she imagined a scarecrow once stood proud on his perch to protect the plants as they grew. Her gaze traveled down to see the figure crumpled at the base of the stake.

"Junkenstein!" She cried and rushed to his aid. Ignoring the pain that flamed from her ankle, getting to him was the only goal in her mind.

"I was so wo-!" Stumbling to a halt, she took in the damage that the townspeople had done. He was torn apart at the torso, spilling hay and a strange purplish liquid from the wound. One of his eyes dangled at the side of his face, still moving to adjust its vision. He was trying desperately to stuff himself back together, but his actions were sluggish and weak. _He was dying…_

"What have they done to you?" She whispered. He still had yet to notice her, so she sunk to her knees and slowly crawled over to him. She didn't want to intimidate him in such a fragile state. Her ankle was also on fire and she wasn't sure how much more pressure she was going to be able to put on it.

Hearing the rustling against the ground, he finally turned up to meet her. Even with their yellow glow, his eyes showed how scared he was at this moment. There was a waiver in his stare that alerted her that he was fading away… again. She could also tell that he didn't want to die. She reached a hand to him, wanting to feel that he was real. For the moment, he was really with her. While he no longer looked like the man she had fallen in love with, none of that mattered. Whether he was a man or a scarecrow, he was Junkenstein. The Junkenstein she knew.

He pulled his arm from his wounds and interlocked their fingers. She didn't pull away in disgust or fear, but held him in return. Sorrow filled him when he could not feel her warmth, the Witch having only allowed him to sense pain. She gave him a reassuring squeeze. With delusions of revenge freed from his conscious, he could finally understand what was really important to him. Now, all he wanted was to be with Mei. No more monsters, no more malice. _Funny_ , he realized, how it took him becoming a monster himself to value humanity.

"M...Me...Sweet...heart…" He struggled with his words both from the curse he was under and from the weakness that befell him. _Just like before,_ he thought. Here he was waiting for death, only this time the face watching over him was a welcomed one.

"I'm here!" She held his hand in both of hers.

"It will be alright…." She cried out, tears bellowing down her cheeks. She prayed to whatever higher power could save him before it was all too late.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." At these words, a sad grin appeared on his burlap face. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was scared for him. He was terrified himself… What would happen to her after he faded away? She was so far from the town. There were swarms of creatures more menacing than he that didn't take orders. He was surprised she had come so far without encountering something sinister.

Even so, he could feel the clock on his life slowing. He didn't have much time left and he was not going to waste anymore of what little remained. Mei was right in front of him and there was finally a clean air around them. She came to him of her freewill and now he could reassure that she knew just how much he felt for her. In his lab, he had been suffering from his breakdown and consumed with ideas that he realizes were wrong. Here, it was only the two of them. His mind was clear and he wanted the last thing he said to her to be how much she meant to him.

"I...lo...ve...love… you."

Mei's eyes widened, the heat in her chest now intensely burning.

"Jamison…" She moved a hand to his face, gently stroking the side of it. Jamison… his true self. Not whatever monster this form tried to portray. Long before all of this chaos, before the cruel town banished them, she'd always had suspicion he held affections for her. However her own shyness kept her in denial. Back then, in her eyes, she was just a boring little bookworm. That moment they shared at the castle, she knew he meant he wanted her, but that moment was tainted with his other dark desires of vengeance and power. This… This was clear and genuine. He cared for nothing else but her- and she him. Her lips opened to reciprocate his words when a sharp wind swept across the field.

She instinctively shielded Junkenstein with her body, causing some of the dead leaves to scratch her skin. The clouds swirled over the area like a vortex opening in the sky. The moon's light was completely cut off and the only time she could see through the darkness was when lightning flashed. A hollow laugh echoed from the storm, seeming to come from every direction.

"Well, well!" The voice called.

"What an appropriate ending to the Good Doctor Junkenstein's story!" The Witch descended from the clouds. She was perched regally on her broom, smiling as though she was at the world's greatest theater performance. Mei did not like the smug look on her face. Was she the one that did this to him?

"Who are you?!" She asserted. Her hands were trembling and her heartbeat increasing the longer the woman dwelled above them.

"Why, haven't you guessed by now?" She spoke as though the woman below was a child. Not caring to wait for a response, she continued,

"I am the Master of wishes!" She laughed.

"Liar! You're the one that did this to Junkenstein, aren't you?!" Mei stood as straight as she could without putting pressure on her ankle. Pointing at the Witch, she protested,

"You are the real monster!"

The Witch, in return did not seem shocked by the comment. Instead, she gave the other a soft smile. Clapping her hands together, the Witch floated down until she was a few yards above the pair.

"Very good!" She praised the woman's observations. "I am most impressed with your courage. Not many would dare be so blunt." Then, a scowl crossed her face with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"How unfortunate for you that you won't live to tell the tale."

Mei froze at her words. She knew there was some evil force that must have caused everything that has been going on. Now that she was face to face with the source, she had no idea what to do next. She had to get the Witch to fix Junkenstein before he faded completely, but the Witch didn't seem too willing to help. The only other choice she could think of was to get rid of her, but how could she do that? Not only was this woman magical, she was also without remorse. Mei figured she wouldn't go easy on her. Caught up in her thoughts, Mei didn't notice until the Witch was upon her. The wicked woman chanted and shot out at the defenseless lady before her. Paralyzed with fear, Mei was unable to react in time.

"Wha-?" She groaned, looking up from the ground. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene before her. Junkenstein stood between the two, using his body as a shield to protect the one he loved. His clothes were singed and a long gash ran the length of his stomach, deeper than anything the town could have inflicted. She realized what he had just done for her and raced to his side.

"NNOOO!" She held him at arm's length to take in the damage the Witch had done; the blow that was meant for her. He looked at her with relief in his pained eyes before collapsing, taking Mei down with him. She gently lay his head on the ground as tears fell like rain.

"Why would you do that?" She asked in a rough tone. His only response was to give her a forced smile, trying to ignore the burning feeling that consumed his body.

"Still a fool, I see. Even as a servant, you are a failure." The Witch's words struck him with a new wave of grief. She knew how to get in his head, and she planned to torment him in every way possible.

"But, do not fret, my dear." She landed softly in front of them. "I won't let him get off the hook that easily." She chuckled, forming a plot in her mind.

"Leave him be!" Mei shouted. "Haven't you done enough to him?! Why are you so cruel?!" She stared defiantly at their antagonist.

"Why?" She pretended to ponder the idea before leaning down to face Mei. "Because it is fun."

Pushed over the edge by the answer, Mei lashed out at her. Using her good foot, she pushed herself forward, intending to send the woman before her to the ground. Grabbing the Witch by her cape, the two went sprawling onto the field floor. They each struggled for dominance. Hair was pulled, skin scratched and bruises were starting to form where each had taken particularly hard hits. Using the Witch's petit form to her advantage, Mei slammed the woman and pinned her down.

"I will not let you do this anymore!" Mei cried out. "You will not pull anyone else into your twisted games just for your own amusement!"

The Witch stared back up at her, angered that this mortal dared attack her. This woman would be much more fun to break than the Doctor! If she thought she was so strong, the Witch was going to give her a fight to remember.

"You do not know the enemy you just made." She said darkly before the raging wind picked up, closing in around them. Mei was forced to shield her eyes from oncoming debris before she was swept off the evil woman. She rolled a few yards away and watched in horror as the Witch rose. The lightning intensified, striking the dead brush to ignite a ring of fire around them. There was no escape from whatever she had planned. Bathed in the light of the flames, she raised her hand to the skies. Following her command, the earth morphed and twisted to form the image of a menacing figure- huge, bulky, and pulsing with energy. Dirt fell away from the mass to reveal none other than Junkenstein's Monster.

"No…" Mei's voice was low with shock. "That's not possible… it was defeated by the castle guards…"

Junkenstein weakly lifted his burlap head in disbelief. His Monster was alive?! How can that be? He had watched the beast fall right in front of him! … _Mei is in danger!_ He managed to roll onto his stomach, trying to crawl over to shield her again from whatever may come. However, he was far too torn apart and his energy was quickly leaving him. He knew the Witch wanted him alive long enough to witness his own creation rip apart the woman he sacrificed everything for… That black-hearted woman really was a master of torture.

"Now, my new servant, get her!"

Mei had to move quickly to dodge the Monster's oncoming charge. She glanced all around her for anything she could use to protect herself, but there was nothing but dead grass. Anything of use was cut off by the growing flames. She ducked as the Monster swiped at her. In a feeble attempt to slow the abomination, she kicked at its feet. If she could get it to the ground, there would be more time to think of something. Unfortunately, kicking the thing was like kicking a brick wall. Knowing she couldn't afford to lose the use of both her feet, she clawed her way underneath the Monster.

"Come on, come on!" She frantically scanned the area. Her eyes fell upon the scarecrow's stake that stood like a tombstone in the center of all the madness. _There!_ She knew that was her only chance at a weapon, but how could she use it? The Monster was too big for her to make a dent in, and the Witch would just heal any wounds she inflicted… The Witch!

"If I can just take her down…" A wave of agony shot up Mei's leg as the hellish horror grabbed her injured ankle and pulled her back. Digging at the dirt, she screamed. She was dragged into the air and tossed inches from the flames. She felt the scorching heat on her back, breath still caught in her throat. She had to compose herself and work fast if she was going to survive this. Meanwhile, Junkenstein watched the scene in anguish. He had caused all of this! If only he hadn't been such an idiot! Why?! Why did he have to seek revenge? Why did he ever make this beast?! … Why did he never spend more time with Mei? If he had just taken that time, he wouldn't have felt the need to unleash his anger on the town. He would have been able to confide in her, and she would have supported him through it all…

"I...m….So….sorr...y…"

The Witch watched in amusement, holding a demented smile. First, she would let the Monster have its fun with the woman, then she would finish of the Doctor and reap both their souls. They could always be together, sitting comfortable on her shelf for all eternity. Though they'd be separated, of course- just enough that they could see one another's suffering, but could never touch or even hear the other's cries.

Mei angrily glared at the Witch in the brief moment she had to think. Then, she had an idea. Looking back at the Monster, she quickly limped between it and the stake, making sure Junkenstein was out of the way

"Over here!" She beckoned. All she needed was for it to charge at her one more time! Grunting and snarling, the green abomination stared her down with black, beady, rage-filled eyes. Its one-track mind took the bait and rushed at her with full force. Mei watched it approach and calculated the momentum. At the last minute, she jumped to the side. The Monster, unable to stop, crashed into the stake dead-on.

"Yes!" Mei cheered as the wood splinted and flew in all directions.

"Hm?" The Witch eyed her in suspicion.

Mei grabbed one of the larger pieces, one that was nice and pointed, and turned toward the Witch. Pushing her pain aside, she charged with all her might.

"AAHHHH!"

"What?!" Realizing what she was going to do, the Witch tried to mount her broom to get out of the way. There was a tug at her foot preventing her from getting away. Looking to the ground, the Witch's eyes widened in horror when she saw Junkenstein holding her in place. Even with his injuries, he was stronger than any man. He held with all his might.

"Get off me!" She kicked at him, trying to sever the arm that was confining her. But it was too late.

"This is for Junkenstein! And all the people you've mercilessly taken!" Mei screamed, plunging the spike directly into the Witch's chest. She gasped as blood spat from her mouth. Consumed, Mei twisted the post as deep as she could, remembering all the lives lost because of this woman.

"And this is for everything you've done!" Releasing her weapon, Mei tumbled back.

The Witch twitched and pulled at the object impaling her, but to no avail, choking and gagging on her own blood. The storm around them came to a halt, leaving only an eerie silence and the dying breaths of the Witch. Cracks formed across her skin and her body began disintegrating to ash, as though she was burning from the inside out. With the last of her strength, she looked Mei dead in the eyes, unable to say a word as the life left her ancient body. Soon, all that stood was a crumbling statue that was blown away in a calm wind. The Monster, no longer supported by magic, was transformed back into mud and sticks. The fires extinguished to reveal the beginning light of sunrise on the horizon. A long, eerie silence fell over the land. Smoke and embers flickered, the wind calming to a simple breeze. Just like that, the chaos seemingly stopped. The witch slayer stood there, panting, sweating, the skirt of her dress ripped at the bottom and her hair in every direction.

"Is… is it over?" Mei wanted to believe that this was really the end of the nightmare. After a minute, she staggered over to Junkenstein. More hay and blood-like fluid poured from him, but he was at ease.

"Oh… please hang in there. I'm sure we can figure something out!" She cradled him in her arms.

"I couldn't have done this without you…"

He looked up at her, this time his smile was genuine. He was glad that the last thing he got to see was Mei, safe and sound. The Witch was gone and she could finally live in peace… without him to get her into any more trouble. It was better this way, no matter how much it pained him to leave her. For the first time in a long time- he felt happy. The pain ebbed away and left him with a comforting warmth in his chest… Then that warmth seemed to spread throughout the rest of his body. This was not like the time the Witch had made him into the scarecrow. He felt like all the wicked magic that had been flooded inside him was being pulled away. The binds that restrained his soul unlocked and he could remember being the man he once was. Mei was crying desperately into his chest, unaware of the change that was occuring.

Suddenly, his body was engulfed in a soft glow. Once she noticed, she gasped, instinctively letting him go, startled by the abrupt shine. Hay fell all around Junkenstein as rough fabric turned back into smooth, peachy skin. The light poured over his wounds, sealing them and replenishing his body as if nothing had ever happened to it. The hay tied up at the top of his head fell away, and white luscious hair grew in its place. The raggedy flannel, overalls, and rope that attired him disappeared, leaving only the purple pants that Junkenstein famously wore. Before she knew it, Mei was face to face with the old Junkenstein- with the man she had fallen in love with. He lied motionless in the dry grass.

"Is… is that really you?" She whispered, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek. No response. Fear began to strike her.

"Junkenstein?... Doctor?!... Please, wake up!" she lightly slapped at his cheek, desperate for any sign of life. When she received none, her heart sank.

"Oh, Jamison! Please don't go! Please say something!" the heartbroken lady rested her head on his chest and sobbed. They were so close! SHE was so close! To saving each other and being reunited. Alas- that vile, evil witch had gotten the last laugh after all. Mei raised her head, tears slipping down her cheeks, and stared at Junkenstein's unmoving face, taking in every detail. She sniffled, running her fingers through his soft hair. Such a great mind, such great potential… all wasted. Mei leaned over and pressed her lips to his forehead. She squeezed her eyes shut and sobbed once more… then what felt like a hand touched her face.

The mourning miss inhaled a startled gasp. Her eyes opened to see Junkenstein's arm reaching up, his hand resting on her cheek.

"Junkenstein?" she cried out. The sound of a breath being taken in filled her with new hope. Slowly, the doctor's eyelids lifted to reveal his warm amber irises.

"Don't cry… sweetheart…" he weakly whispered, but managed to smile.

"Doctor?! Is that you? Are you okay!?" a huge wave of emotions flooded Mei. She placed a hand behind his head and carefully lifted him into a sitting position.

"Yes, love, it's me…" the newly-returned Junkenstein answered, much to her relief. He found the strength to look up and into Mei's beautiful brown eyes. Barely a second later, her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and her face was buried in his neck.

"Oh, Doctor! I'm SO happy to see you!" her tears of grief became those of joy. She hadn't failed after all. Junkenstein is alive and free from that devil woman's curse. The white-haired man returned her embrace, gently hugging her waist.

"Thank you, Mei…"

She pulled back to look at him face-to-face with a huge smile.

"That witch's spell over you is broken! And anything else she must have done with her magic! We're all okay now!" she bounced with glee. Though the emotion was short lived when it was met with a somber smirk from Junkenstein.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

He let out a sigh. "Yeah, I'm happy… that you're safe now. But…"

"But what?"

His moved his hands from her waist and gently took hers away from his neck. He didn't deserve her affections now.

"The witch didn't do this. Everything terrible that's happened here and back at the town and the castle… was all MY fault." The doctor's gaze turned from away from Miss Mei's. In his heart, he felt scum like him didn't even deserve to LOOK at such a wonderful person. Her own heart ached for him.

"No, Junkenstein, don't say that. SHE'S the one that turned you into that scarecrow thing! SHE'S the one that created those monsters! SHE-"

"I'M THE ONE THAT LET HER DO IT!" the doctor's sudden harsh yell scared her and cut her off to listen more. His eyes met hers again, but this time they signaled intense regret and guilt.

"What do you mean?!" she demanded elaboration.

"I was already making my monster when she showed up to my lab. I couldn't get it to come to life, and I was honestly about to just give up. On the monster, on myself… even on living."

Mei sat back patiently, taking in everything he was saying, though every word broke her heart more.

"I made a deal with her… I sold my soul to her in exchange for bringing my monster to life. I thought with her magic and my brilliant creations, I was gonna get revenge on everyone and take this whole land over for myself. I thought if I was powerful and in control, that you'd…" He turned away from her again.

"That'd you love me… and everyone would finally respect me. Or rather, FEAR me. I was so consumed with my own greed and wrath, that I never thought about the consequences. My sanity had snapped. The attack on the castle, me becoming a monster, all those murders… that was all MY fault."

Mei rested a hand on his shoulder. "No, it wasn't…"

He scoffed. Mustering up a little strength, he scooted his body to fully turn away from her.

"When I was Hayseed- that scarecrow monster… I was burned, pecked, and torn apart, only to be put back together and suffer through it again. I felt a glimpse of Hell… and it's what I deserve. I don't deserve anyone's forgiveness. I don't deserve your love. So go on. Go home. Be happy. I'll just rot out here."

Junkenstein raised the knee of his full left leg and rested his folded arms on it, burying his face in them in shame. He was twisted. He was evil… and he was a failure. He felt himself unworthy to even look at the world around him. Mei will go back home, safe from any danger caused by him, and perhaps find someone more deserving of her heart. Here, he would die in silence and fade away from anyone's memory.

Two arms embraced him from behind, a head rested on his back. Junkenstein turned his head to see Mei still there, and she holding onto him. Why? Why doesn't she just go and forget about him?

"Mei, what are you doing? Go on back home."

"NO!" her sudden aggression now startled him. With her ankle still in hot pain, she crawled on her knees to the front of the doctor to face him directly.

"That place is no longer my home."

"What do you mean, Mei?"

She grasped Junkenstein's hands in her own while he limply rested his in them.

"I came all this way just to save you. I saw how terrible the people were to you. I heard the awful things they said about you. In my eyes, you were the good person. You tried so hard to do good things and were met with so much unnecessary cruelty. I defended you wholeheartedly. After the mob attacked you and you escaped here, they turned on me too. And in their eyes, I'm just as much of a monster as your creation, because I was concerned for you. So you AND I are monsters… together."

She smiled sweetly, squeezing his hands to affirm her statement. Junkenstein gazed at her, amazed that she would go through so much just to protect someone as awful as himself.

"Why though… why would you risk your life and give up so much just for someone evil like me?"

Her hands moved to cup his face and firmly hold his attention to her. He didn't resist.

"I'm not saying what you did was right, because it wasn't. At all. You have done terrible things… but I now understand why you did them. That witch took advantage of you when you were most vulnerable. She manipulated you and twisted your mind. You thought you finally had someone on your side for once. And honestly, that person should have been me… but it wasn't. And for that, I'm sorry."

"Mei, don't-" he started to tell her she had no fault in this, but she halted him with her finger to his lips and a stern look.

"As for what happened after the castle attack… that was NOT you. That… Hayseed-thing, or whatever, that was the Witch. You were no longer in control of yourself. She was using your body as a puppet for her own sick game. You didn't hurt those people. She did. I want you to understand that."

Junkenstein stared at her, wide-eyed and in absolute awe. After all the horrendous actions he had taken against the town and the castle, it wouldn't have crossed anyone's mind to forgive him… anyone except Mei apparently. Truly, she was a strong, loving spirit.

"Mei… I don't understand… why you still care about me…"

She smiled that smile he adored.

"Because that's what you do… when you love someone."

His face heated up, cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Did she really mean that? No, she couldn't have, she's just caught up in all the craziness that just hap-

Mei pressed her lips to his, hard and passionate. Any negative thought he was just having suddenly vanished. That was her power over him- stronger than any dark spell the Witch could have ever put on him. Junkenstein returned her embrace, hugging her waist and kissing her back just as passionately. He'd always dreamed of kissing her, but never in a million years, did he imagine it would happen like this. He loved it. Eventually their faces separated for air. Mei giggled.

"So. You like the mountains?"

"What?" Junkenstein raised a hairless eyebrow at this seemingly random question.

"I figured since we can't go back to that cruddy town anyway, why don't we make the mountains our home?"

"OUR home?"

She giggled again. "Yes, silly. OUR home. I've always wanted to go up there, and now is as good a time as any."

To her delight, and definitely relief, Junkenstein smiled that wide smile she always loved.

"You are amazing, Miss Mei. I'd love nothing more than to start everything over with you."

"Good. We can start over up there, and you can work on learning to forgive yourself." She brushed her hand through his white locks.

"I love you, Jamison."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Mei pulled Jamison into another kiss as the early morning sun shined behind them, rising on the dawn of their new beginning.


End file.
